


THE PRINCESS AND THE COMMANDER

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: Old playmates parted when teens meet again two decades later and sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1: The Royal Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The past...

 

Two kittens dashed madly around an imposing mansion with exotic gardens squealing wildly as they tried to escape their watchers. Feeling put upon the pair of nannies trotted after the errant kittens. For just a moment the five year olds managed to get far enough ahead that they could safely jump into their secret hideaway before their caretakers came around the corner. They held small paws to their mouths to keep their giggles from escaping while the nannies trod irritably past their hiding place.

 

As soon as their caretakers were out of sight, the pair slipped out of the huge bush with the hollow center and went back the way they’d come laughing wildly. They dashed back to the pool area they had just left and were just about to jump back in when a pair of powerful paws grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks.

 

“What have you two been up to this time?” The voice of the formidable Chief of Security, Brandar, asked shaking both of them.

 

“Nothing sir! We are just going swimming!” The male of the pair said innocently.

 

“Nothing, eh?! Humph, why don’t I believe that.” Brandar snorted and looked up when two out of breath nannies reappeared having guessed the little devils had doubled-backed on them.

 

They marched up to Brandar and each took a kitten from him.

 

“Thank you Brandar. The Princess and Ulysses were supposed to be getting changed for lunch but obviously they wanted to continue swimming.” Nanny Whitetail said still out of breath. She glared down at the little dark brown furred male.

 

“But we weren’t hungry!!!” Princess Zulara whined as her nanny began to pull her toward the mansion.

 

“Your Queen mother wishes you to be present for lunch and none of your complaining is going to change that.” Nanny Tolson said firmly.

 

Both kittens pouted and shared a look of annoyance behind their nannies’ backs as they were unceremoniously dragged to their rooms to be cleaned and dressed.

 

Eight years later....

 

“Aw shoot. I’ll never understand this stuff. I don’t understand why we have to learn it anyway.” A dark furred tom kat said to his companion.

 

“Unfortunately, we don’t have to understand why we just have to learn it Ulysses so stop pouting and help me figure this out.” A pretty auburn haired and cream furred she-kat said with a sigh of annoyance.

 

“Just because, isn’t a good enough answer, Zulara!” Ulysses Feral said feeling put upon.

 

“Well, that’s the only answer I have for you. Now get back to work unless you want Ms. Levear to give you even more work to do.” Zulara said bluntly.

 

“Crud!” Ulysses muttered darkly but went back to his work.

 

A year later...

 

“But father...didn’t he tell you anything??” Princess Zulara said tears falling from her eyes.

 

“Oh my child! I’m truly sorry but what Ulysses’s father told me is private and I promised to tell no one. All I can tell you is what I’ve said already. The Feral’s had to leave and no one could know where, for their safety. I am soo sorry daughter. I know how much you and Ulysses cared for each other. Your mother and I loved him too as if he were our own son but there is nothing I can do about it.” The king said sadly as he hugged his grieving daughter over the loss of her beloved playmate and long time friend.

 

Two decades later...Megakat City...the present...

 

Princess Zulara stepped out of the royal jet with four of her guards following closely. As the Chief of Security for the King and Queen of the Tanloran Empire, it was her responsibility to insure the safety of the royal couple. Her security team had already arrived a week ahead of the royal entourage and had secured the area, scanned the drivers of the limousine, checked the security of the hotel they were staying at, and the route to the hotel.

 

As she reached the ground, her second in command was waiting for her to give her a briefing. Her deep blue eyes swept the area, alert for danger, as she listened to his report. A beautiful heart-shaped face of cream colored fur was nearly hidden by the bill of her cap. The shoulder length auburn hair was billowing in the breeze of the flight line and her body was completely encased within a silver and blue security uniform. Her black nearly thigh high boots gleamed in the morning sunlight.

 

She nodded at Lt. Commander Lingore in dismissal after he’d completed his report then turned to signal the guard, waiting at the top of the jet stairs, to allow her mother and father to deplane. They blinked in the bright sunlight as they came sedately down to stand beside her.

 

Her guards surrounded the royal pair as the Princess led the way toward a pair of doors leading into the terminal. Waiting for them was a portly kat with a pretty blond she-kat standing beside him. Sighing to herself, Princess Zulara walked to the male then stepped to one side.

 

“I present their royal majesty’s King Torrence and Queen Cecelia of the Tanloran Empire.” The Princess intoned formally.

 

“Greetings your majesties, I am Mayor Manx and this is my Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. Welcome to our faiiir citae. I am truly glad to have you visit Megakat City and hope yourrr visit will be a pleasant one.” Manx said pompously reaching to shake their paws.

 

The King stepped forward and shook Manx’s paw vigorously, “A pleasure to meet you sir. My Queen and I look forward to seeing all the sights of this amazing city that I’ve heard so much about.” Ms. Briggs was shaking the Queen’s paw and smiling warmly at her.

 

Smiling broadly, Manx made a gesture toward the waiting cars, “I hope the accommodations we’ve made for you both arrre adequate. If theirr is anything you requirre please don’t hesitate to ask I or Deputy Mayor Briggs. We have a graand ball planned in a week in honor of your visit. Until then, your limousines await to take you to your hotel.”

 

“Perfect! We could stand to freshen up a bit. It’s been a long flight.” The King said with a pleased smile.

 

As the group followed the Mayor and Deputy Mayor they poured out another door and were nearly set upon by the press being held back by enforcers. The royal couple did not stop to talk. A press conference was set for later. The news hackers would just have to wait till later but it didn’t stop them from taking lots of pictures and yelling questions.

 

Princess Zulara climbed in the car with her parents as her guards and the rest of the royal’s entourage got aboard theirs. Soon the long line of limousines was snaking their way toward the Megakat Grand Hotel.

 

So far there had been no problems! Even the press conference, held in the hotel ball room, had gone well. Zulara stretched and decided to take a walk around the hotel before turning in for the night. It had been a very long day. It was a nice night and it was quiet in this neighborhood. She nodded at the well-placed guards that were unobtrusively stationed around the hotel as she past each one. Making a complete circuit of the building she felt reasonably satisfied with the security so went back in and up to her rooms located next door to her parents.

 

The next few days were a whirlwind of visits to important places. She was impressed by the size of this city and how modern it seemed compared to her own country. She had to admit, the bay was her favorite view from her hotel window. She had gotten a glimpse of Enforcer Headquarters as they were being escorted to yet another place of interest and was quite impressed with it. She hoped she’d be able to make time to see their Chief Enforcer and share an exchange of security methods between their countries. She was surprised that the Commander of the Enforcers had not been introduced to them by now. She found that a little strange.

 

It was on a tour of the Megakat Natural History Museum when things went a little sour. Her parents had already left but she and had wanted to see the huge jewelry collection so had stayed behind. As she looked into a case of exquisite necklaces from the past, she heard screams and shouts just outside the room.

 

Pulling her weapon, she and her guards quickly ran to the door and peeked around it. Her eyes widened at the sight of a strange little creature that was knocking Kats off their feet with a glowing pocket watch. It was apparently heading for the room she was watching from. She didn’t plan on waiting for him to run into her. She slipped out of the room and signaled her guards to spread out and they fired their weapons at her command on the creature before it could turn around.

 

To her shock their blasts had no effect on the creature except to make it angry. It whirled around to point its watch at them when something powerful slammed into it and flattened it to the floor. Down the hall ran two colorful Kats, one of which had fired the weapon that had sent the creature sprawling.

 

Screaming with fury, the creature rolled to its feet unharmed. “You’ll not take me SWAT Kats!” It aimed its weapon at them. He didn’t see Zulara race up and tackle him sending him to the floor again.

 

The SWAT Kats ran up. One of them shouted at her, “Roll off him!” She did quickly and the one who had yelled at her fired a strange kind of missile that struck the creature dead on, exploding a gooey black mixture that prevented the thing from moving.

 

“Gotcha this time Pastmaster!” The bigger of the Kats said. The smaller of the pair reached down and picked up the pocket watch the creature had dropped.

 

“You won’t be causing anymore trouble now that we have this.” The smaller tom said triumphantly.

 

“Are you okay miss? That was a brave thing for you to do!” The bigger kat said reaching down to help her stand.

 

She smiled and accepted the paw up. “Just part of my job, sir.” She answered politely. Then cocked her head at them. “You’re not enforcers are you?”

 

“Huh! Us? Nah. We’re the SWAT Kats. We do what the enforcer can’t do! My name’s T-Bone and that’s my partner Razor!” He said proudly.

 

“T-Bone we better scat before the enforcers get here!” Razor said tugging on T-Bone’s arm.

 

He handed the pocket watch to a she-kat who had just walked up. “Here Dr. Sinean, give this to the enforcers. Come on, partner.” He snapped again as he began to take off.

 

“Yeah, right Razor. Sorry we have to get. The enforcers don’t like us interfering with their duties.” T-Bone smirked then ran after his partner down the hall away from the arriving enforcers.

 

Zulara shook her head in confusion.

 

“Are you alright, your highness?” Her second in command asked anxiously as they came up to her side.

 

“I’m fine Ruelen, thanks!” She said distractedly. What a weird encounter that had been and it made her mad. ‘Why hadn’t they been warned of such problems before they made plans to visit this city?’ She thought angrily. She obviously needed to meet the Commander sooner than she’d planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting an Old Friend

The next day after her altercation with that Pastmaster creature, Princess Zulara was still angry. As head of security, she was responsible for her parent’s safety. She went to Enforcer Headquarters seeking an answer as to why they had not been warned of the possible dangers of visiting this city.

 

With her second in command on her heels and a small group of guards, she stormed into Commander Feral’s office, his secretary unable to stop her. She marched up to an imposing desk where a large dark-brown tom kat was just raising his head to stare at her in surprise. She froze at the sight of his familiar face. For several seconds neither said anything except to stare in shock.

 

“Its alright Karen, you may go.” Feral finally told his secretary still staring at his unexpected visitor from his report strewn desk.

 

The secretary nods and closes the door behind her.

 

“Ulysses!” Zulara whispered still not believing her eyes.

 

Feral came down from his pedestal desk and walked toward her. She was even more lovely than when he last saw her as an awkward teen those many years ago. She looked impressive in her military finery. He quietly took her paw in his and kissed it then looked into her beautiful eyes.

 

“Hello Zulara!” He said softly.

 

“By the Goddess, Ulysses it is you!” She said with joy wrapping her arms around him tightly. He smiled warmly and hugged her back.

 

“It has been a very long time Zulara. Surprised you still recognize me.” Feral said letting her go. She stepped back so that she could study him more clearly.

 

“I would never forget you Ulysses. You were my best friend as a child and teen. I missed you terribly when you suddenly went away. I must say though, you filled out much more than I expected and soo tall to.” She marveled a thrill of a different kind raced up her spine.

 

“Yes, well teens do that you know. I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly without saying good-bye but I wasn’t given a choice.” Feral said gently.

 

She could tell that whatever it was that had forced him to leave wasn’t something he was willing to discuss.

 

“I realized that. I was soo unhappy for a long time when you vanished.” She said sadly.

 

As they stood there studying each other, she cocked her head at him and really looked at her old childhood friend. He was very imposing but there was a hard edge to the gentle soul she had known. He was no longer the awkward teen but a powerful tom kat who was a military leader that bore his duties with honor and stoic mannerisms. He was one Kats looked up to with respect and she had no doubt he had earned that right. She was somehow very pleased to see this new Ulysses.

 

“I’m sorry to have caused you soo much unhappiness. If it’s any consolation, I wasn’t real happy about it for a long time either.” He said.

 

She suddenly realized something, “You should have been aware of us arriving in your city. You have been avoiding us deliberately, haven’t you?” She asked shrewdly.

 

He squirmed uncomfortably. Zulara had always been very perceptive when young. Those skills had been honed over the years. He had heard about her and the things she’d done for the people of her country. He was proud of her and he missed her as well. She was still very beautiful, her intelligent blue eyes missed nothing and he found he felt more than just friendship for her, just one of the reasons he had made it a point to not be around while her family visited the city.

 

“I’ve been very busy with some major criminals, Zulara and I wasn’t certain you wanted to ever see me again.” He said carefully.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! It wasn’t your fault that you left and couldn’t contact me.” She said indignantly. But he had succeeded in reminding her of her original reasons for being in his office.

 

“Speaking of being busy, Commander. I would like to know why my father’s advisors or I as their Chief of Security were not warned of the dangers your city posed to the royal entourage?” She demanded switching to her military persona.

 

Blinking at the sudden change of topic, Feral backtracked quickly. “I’m afraid I was not consulted when this visit was planned, Princess or I would have sent a precaution about the city’s problems.” He said formally. He suspected Mayor Manx deliberately didn’t tell the King’s protectors so as not to scare them off but he couldn’t tell them that as much as he wanted to lay the blame on the right shoulders.

 

“That seems rather shortsighted of your government, Commander. Whenever we have visitors, we always include our military advisors before the invitation is given out.” Zulara said cooly. “One might think your Mayor doesn’t think very highly of you.”

 

Feral winced, his pride stung. “Mayor Manx has every confidence in me. I can only assume he felt I was too preoccupied with the protection of the city that he didn’t take the time to inform me of your parents visit.” He said tightly formal.

 

Just as she suspected. Ulysses’ paws were tied by an incompetent leader and it galled him. She could almost see his teeth grind with irritation having to excuse the idiot. She hadn’t thought much of the oily Mayor herself. The Deputy Mayor, however, now there was steel under that soft exterior. Under different circumstances, she thought she and Ms. Briggs could be very good friends. She had so few of those. Shaking herself mentally for getting off the track she needed to soothe Ulysses’ ruffled feathers now that she knew where he really stood.

 

She turned to her guards. “Please wait for me outside!” She ordered brooking no dissension though she could see concern on her second’s face as they left without a word leaving her alone with her old friend.

 

“I meant no insult, Ulysses. I can plainly see you chafe under an incompetent fool of a city leader. Believe me I didn’t think much of Mayor Manx when I met him. I don’t hold the near attack on my person yesterday against you but I had to know if you had changed from the person I knew, hence my harsh questioning. Please forgive me!” She said smiling warmly again.

 

Feral relaxed. He’d forgotten what it was like to have a like-minded confidant. He’d also been upset when he’d received the report of the Princess’ near disastrous meeting with the Pastmaster. This was one of the rare times he was actually grateful for the SWAT Kats interference. He was very glad she wasn’t hurt or was angry at him about it.

 

“You’re forgiven. I would have done the same in your position. I’d forgotten what it was like to talk frankly with someone who would understand. Your take on Manx is spot on. He’s a money grasping, lazy, and cowardly kat. The real power is Ms. Briggs which I think you already guessed at.” He said quirking a knowing eyebrow at her.

 

Zulara laughed in delight, “Oh Ulysses how I’ve missed you. I don’t have any real friends. I can never be certain they aren’t just trying to curry favor rather than be my true confidant. One misses having someone to be really open with.” She sighed regretfully.

 

“I understand. I do not have any close friends either. It can be quite lonely at times.” He agreed heavily.

 

She changed the subject before it got too maudlin and made them both uncomfortable. A delightful plan sprang into her mind and her face brightened. “My parents would be ecstatic to see you. We are scheduled to have a ball in honor of our visit here in about six days. It would be the coup of a lifetime if I could spring you on them. You know how much they cared about you. Say you’ll be there, please. It would mean a lot to me!” She pressed him.

 

Feral sighed, how could he refuse her. “Very well, although I have not been officially invited.” He said hesitantly.

 

She grinned delightedly, “Just leave that up to me, after all I am the Chief of Security. Be sure you are in your dress uniform and I’ll handle how to sneak you in and surprise my parents.” She said excitedly then seeing the flash of concern on his face and divining the reason she quickly said, “Of course my guards will know about you. I wouldn’t do that to them. But they will be sworn to secrecy and no one else will know until the right moment.” She smirked.

 

Shaking his head at her enjoyment, he couldn’t help smiling at her. She moved close to hug him again. He felt so wonderful in her arms. His scent assaulted her nose and caused an unexpected rush of heat that made her blush unexpectedly. She’d never thought of her best friend that way before but they had been young and now they were adults in their prime and he was a magnificent male. She shivered at where her mind was wandering.

 

Feral also felt an unexpected rush of pleasure that caused his body to harden from just her scent and body pressed against his own. He realized this wasn’t a very good idea and began to release her gently trying to hide his reaction from her. He was so disturbed that he failed to notice her own heated reaction to him.

 

They carefully stepped away from each other. Uncomfortable in a way they had never been with each other. Swallowing hard, Zulara tried to quickly regain her composure.

 

“I’d better be getting back before my guards become worried. I’ll send word to you about the ball.” She said quickly.

 

“Alright...oh wait...let me give you my personal number so that you don’t have to run a gamut to reach me.” He said and moved back to his desk and pulled a card from a drawer and handed it to her.

 

“Thank you! We must get together again before we leave here, perhaps lunch or dinner...!” Zulara said taking the card.

 

“If it’s possible. That would be nice. It will be difficult to make our schedules match but we can try.” He said cautiously not certain it was a good idea to see her alone again.

 

She flashed him a warm smile then turned and left his office.


	3. Chapter 3: Alarms, Escapes, and Love

“Hah! Going to get you this time Feral.” The metallic voice of Mac bellowed as he sent a missile in the Commander’s direction.

 

“Look out, Zulara!” Feral yelled slamming his body into hers sending them both to the pavement.

 

The missile shot into Feral’s enforcer cruiser and blew it apart. The hot metal sprayed everywhere. Feral gasped as a piece of hot metal burned through his pant leg. Zulara reached down and brushed it off before it could do more damage. They both scooted away and around the corner of an alley nearby before Mac could aim again. The Metallikat had become distracted when Lt. Feral fired her bazooka at him knocking him off his feet.

 

Molly shrieked in anger and charged for Felina but the SWAT Kats arrived in time to blow her back against her metal mate. Another well placed scrambler missile shorted both robots out. Their metal bodies sparked and shuddered on the ground as Feral and Zulara came out of the alley and Felina walked up with her empty weapon.

 

The SWAT Kats jet roared away. Zulara watched them leave and was impressed by the power and capabilities that jet represented. She looked back down at the strange pair of silver creatures that had jumped them.

 

She and Ulysses had managed to get some time together for lunch and were just walking toward his enforcer cruiser when these things sprang on them. Remembering Uly’s injury, she turned to him and made him stand still.

 

“Let me check that wound, Ulysses.” She said holding his leg and pulling his pant leg up so she could get a good look at it.

 

“Zulara! It’s not that bad, leave off.” He grumbled ill tempered. A Princess should not be doing that.

 

“Shut up! Stop being a macho male!” She snorted in annoyance. The wound was bleeding and looked nasty. “I need a first aid kit!” She snapped to no one in particular.

 

Sniggering to herself, Felina quickly got one out of her vehicle and trotted back over to her mortified Uncle and handed it to the gutsy Princess. “Here you go, your highness!” She said politely.

 

Zulara glanced up quickly and grabbed the kit while taking the measure of the she-kat in enforcer uniform. Beginning to work on Uly’s leg, she said, “Thank you. What’s your name officer?”

 

“It’s Lt. Felina Feral, ma’am.” Felina answered.

 

Zulara looked up again in surprise. “Really! Any relation to this guy!” She said distractedly and returned her attention to the wound.

 

“She’s my niece.” Feral grunted resigned to letting her take care of his injury.

 

“Didn’t know you had a sibling, Uly.” She said as she finished and stood up. She handed the kit back to Felina with a smile.

 

“He was born shortly after we left your country.” He said quietly.

 

“Is he an enforcer too?” She asked curiously as they walked to Felina’s cruiser.

 

“No. He chose another path in life. He wasn’t happy about Felina following mine.” Feral said lightly.

 

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t. Too bad I won’t be here long enough to meet him.” Zulara said turning to look back at the clean up team hauling the Metallikats bodies onto a truck along with the rest of the debris spilled over the street. “You must be hell on vehicles, Uly.” She said shaking her head. “What the heck were those things?” She asked curiously.

 

“They are the Metallikats and they are a constant pain in my ass every time they escape Hackle’s lab.” Feral growled irritably. Zulara cocked an eye at him in interest. He sighed and told her the story about them on their way to the Princess’ hotel. He saw her to the door and made sure her guards were at hand before leaving.

 

“Thanks for the interesting lunch.” Zulara snickered. Feral sighed and blushed. She found that so endearing that she couldn’t resist rising to her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. “We should do this again.” She smiled in amusement and left him there gaping at her in shock.

 

Shaking himself, he turned and made for the cruiser. Felina drove them to Enforcer Headquarters. She glanced at her uncle out of the corner of her eye, he looked flustered. She’d heard the scuttlebutt about her uncle and the Princess. Bits and pieces that she’d been able to put together told her a picture of old friends meeting again after a long separation. That there was a genuine affection between them was obvious what wasn’t obvious to everyone but her, was a growing closeness that went beyond friendship going on. She didn’t think her uncle quite realized it yet.

 

‘This should be fun to watch.’ Felina thought in amusement.

 

Mayor’s office later that day...

 

The King and Queen were becoming understandably upset by the near misses that kept occurring around their daughter and were demanding what action the Mayor was taking to prevent them. Though she couldn’t stand him, Zulara defended the Mayor.

 

“Father, I’ve checked out this city’s past history and it isn’t the Mayor’s fault. Apparently, Megakat City is a nexus for weirdness. They really have no control over it. What they’ve done is insure they have the best military they could get and they have a strong Chief Enforcer who does his utmost to prevent these weird criminals from doing too much damage before taking them down. Though the Commander isn’t happy about them, the vigilante team called the SWAT Kats does their share of keeping the criminals at bay as well. Everything that can be done is being done.” She explained carefully.

 

Calico Briggs was surprised and pleased at Princess Zulara’s insight into their problems and how they were managing it. Her explanation to her parents helped calm them and made Callie’s job easier. She found she really liked Zulara and wished she didn’t live so far away. She’d make a good friend.

 

Two days later...Pumadyne Research Facility...

 

Zulara had heard a lot about the Pumadyne facility and wanted to see it so here she was being given a tour. It was really big place and she’d seen a great many interesting projects that her country might be interested in.

 

The Director, John Montrace, was escorting her to the massive computer lab they had here when a loud commotion could be heard as they approached the doors. Inside a strange looking kat was holding a bunch of apparent scientists and guards at bay with some kind of lightning bolts from his paws.

 

“Oh no not Hard Drive again!” Montrace moaned. He quickly hit the alarm and reached for an emergency phone on the wall. “Director Montrace here, Hard Drive is in the computer lab, get here on the double.” Then he hung up the phone. “Princess, we must get away from here. He’s very dangerous. That coat he’s wearing is called a surge suit and it allows that creep the ability to change his body to energy and escape through any electrical line and he delivers a dangerous shot of electrical charges as a weapon. That’s what he’s doing in there now.” He said quickly pulling on her arm and trying to get her to move down the hall with him to safety.

 

They didn’t get far before Hard Drive bolted through the doors and headed straight for them. Just as he was about to overtake them, Zulara dropped to the floor and swept kicked HD’s feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back, the breath knocked out of him for a moment. Zulara used that moment to grab a nearby fire extinguisher and spray him. He screamed when his surge coat shorted out. When the sparking stopped Hard Drive was out cold.

 

The Director stood there gaping in surprise. Everything had happened so fast he was having trouble processing it. “I...Thank you, Princess. That was quick thinking.” He finally said gratefully.

 

“You’re welcome.” She said studying the odd coat with interest. A noise down the hall made her look up and saw Ulysses at the head of a group of enforcers with weapons drawn charging toward her.

 

“No hurry now, Ulysses. Your bad guy is out cold.” Zulara said impishly.

 

Feral put his weapon away and just stared at her in surprise. Sighing he asked, “Okay give me a report please, Zulara.” He took out a pad and began writing down her statement.

 

When she was done, the Director came up to her, “I’m sorry your tour has been cut short your highness. I’m afraid the computer lab will require some extensive repair. Was there anything else you wished to see?” He asked politely.

 

“No. Thank you! You’ve been very helpful and I appreciated the tour. Hope it doesn’t take too long to get your computer systems repaired.” She said politely.

 

“Oh no, it will only take a few hours. I can escort you out if you’re ready?” He offered.

 

“That’s alright Montrace, I’ll see the Princess out.” Feral interrupted. The Director just nodded politely and went into the lab to see the damage.

 

As they walked back to the entrance of the facility, Feral felt his chest loosen. When he got the call he’d been informed that the Princess was there on a tour. He’d been afraid for her. He was relieved and amazed to see her standing calmly over Hard Drive’s unconscious body. She did a good job taking him out and he felt unaccountably pleased at her resourcefulness.

 

“That was quick thinking on your part Zulara especially when you couldn’t be sure it would work.” He said quietly.

 

“Well Montrace said his surge coat generated electricity so I figured water would short him out.” She said shrugging her shoulders. “It was an educated risk.”

 

“Still it was an excellent move.” He smiled appreciatively.

 

“I like how you charged in without a thought for yourself. Your only concern was for others.” Zulara said very pleased with her best friend’s sense of duty and protectiveness for his adopted city.

 

He nodded his head at the compliment as he opened the door of his cruiser for her and waited for her to climb in before he closed the door and walked around and got in on the driver’s side.

 

“Where are you going from here, Zulara. I’ll drop you off.” He offered starting his car.

 

“Hmmm, you know it’s almost lunchtime. Can you spare a little time to eat with me?” She asked warmly.

 

“Ahh...” He paused and thought about the pile of reports he’d left on his desk then shrugged mentally. It could wait. “Sure, any type of food you’re in the mood for?” He asked as he began to drive out of the Pumadyne complex parking lot.

 

“How about room service?” She said archly. Eyeing him to see his reaction.

 

He blinked and turned his head to stare at her. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He swallowed nervously. This really wasn’t a good idea but he had asked. “Okay. Your hotel it is.” He said lightly trying hard to slow his suddenly galloping heart.

 

Smiling to herself, Zulara settled herself in her seat and enjoyed the ride. She could almost feel the nervous tension coming off Ulysses in waves. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t resist teasing him. Then she paused and realized she wasn’t teasing...she was flirting with him...that excited her.

 

‘Well why not...he’s not just my friend anymore...he’s everything I’ve been looking for and not finding because I’d already known who I wanted and no one else would do.’ She thought in surprise. She realized she’d already decided that Ulysses Feral would be her mate, her royal consort and no one else would do. Now all she had to do was make him realize it too.

 

She sighed suddenly, she really had her work cut out for her and she didn’t have much time left to accomplish it either. She began to make plans as they drove to her hotel. ‘This would take careful planning...perhaps her mother could help her.’ She mused.

 

They reached the hotel and the doorman opened her door as Ulysses handed the valet his keys to park his cruiser. He walked around the car to her side and walked with her to the bank of elevators. They talked shop for the ride up and the short stroll to her door on the penthouse floor. Once inside her luxury room she went to the phone and ordered them lunch.

 

Ulysses was already sitting on the comfortable couch. She smiled at him as she moved close and sat down right next to him. His breath went short at her nearness, she could feel his body tense.

 

She reached out her fingers and stroked his bare arm. He’d removed his coat and weapon. He looked at her a little wildly.

 

“What are you doing Zulara?” He asked his voice tight.

 

“What I’ve been wanting to do since I hugged in your office that first time I saw you again.” She murmured and looked up into his golden eyes. “You want me too and we’ve both been trying hard to ignore it. Well I’m not ignoring it now.” She said leaning up and laying a soft kiss on his mouth.

 

He froze for only a second but couldn’t pull away from that sweet touch so he kissed her back. They moaned in unison as a fire erupted between them. Soon gentle kisses became rough passionate ones. Zulara pushed him down onto the couch as she climbed on top of him. Their kisses became urgent, demanding, wild.

 

Feral lost all sense... his body wanting her desperately but some part of him warned him away. Zulara writhed above him biting and licking his face and neck. He panted desperately and pulled her by the hair away from him. She hissed angrily but he didn’t release her.

 

“Ulysses, why? You want me too just as much as I want you. We are perfect for each other.” She said angrily leaning off of him. Once she stopped and sat up he let her hair go.

 

“As much as I want you as well, it won’t work Zulara. I can’t leave this city. My life...my career is here...yours is back home in Tanloren. Long distance romances have never worked.” He said unhappily.

 

She got off him and flopped down on the far end of the couch. “It can work Ulysses, I know it can. True love always finds a way. I just have to convince you of it.” She said stubbornly.

 

“Zulara...” He began but couldn’t find the words. He only just realized he did love her but he knew it wouldn’t work. His body was hard and uncomfortable and he had only himself and his honor to blame for that.

 

They sat there in uncomfortable silence until their lunch arrived. Zulara only picked at it and Ulysses could only eat a few mouthfuls before giving up. Looking at her rigid form unhappily, he put his weapon and coat back on and left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Grand Ball

Feral felt uncomfortable in his dress uniform. He tugged at the tight collar nervously as he waited on the balcony where her personal staff had placed him. He could hear the music and many voices but the Princess’ staff ensured no one went to the balcony and discovered him. She didn’t want him to miss dinner or the dancing so she had planned to have him brought out as soon as the introductions and speeches were over.

 

He still didn’t think this was a good idea especially after the tiff they had. They still had not made up after it. He felt uncomfortable being here now.

 

Out in the ball room, among the glittering crowd, was someone the Princess would not be happy to see. The Count Defurling had been invited by the King and Queen. They had become very concerned that their daughter was still unwed for so very long. They felt the Count might make a good match.

 

The Princess however, found the Count to be cold, self-centered and only concerned with advancement in political circles rather than any concern for the people of their country. She disliked him intensely and was unaware of her parent mechanizations. They would not force her to marry him but they would apply pressure on her to make a decision.

 

So the party was in full swing when Mayor Manx stood up to make his welcoming speech. Thankfully, Callie had made sure to make it short. Then the King said a few words then his Queen made a brief announcement.

 

“We have a surprise for you dear” She told her daughter and signaled for someone to come forward.

 

The smile Zulara had on her face went stiff as she beheld her least favorite person. He approached her all smiles ignoring her less than friendly welcome.

 

“Your highness, a pleasure. When your parents invited me to this special event, I was pleased to accept. I hope I can have a dance with you?” He said with fake good will and gave her a broad smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“I’m glad you could make it Count Defurling. I hope you enjoy the party.” She said woodenly then turned away from him to say to her parents, “Mother...Father...I too have a surprise. One I know you will enjoy!” She said signaling for her servants to have her guest come forward.

 

The Mayor and Deputy Mayor gasped in surprise as Feral in all his military finery walked in from the balcony and up to the dais where the King and Queen sat.

 

The King blinked in surprise and the Queen gasped. She managed to make the first sound, “Ulysses Feral, is that you?” She asked not daring to believe her eyes.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” He said bowing properly before her.

 

“I don’t believe this!” The King sputtered in happy excitement jumping up from his seat and circling Ulysses who stood at attention. “It’s incredible, Cecilia, look at him. That scrawny little tom kat is gone and look what’s in its place.” The King said with a pleased smile

 

“Oh yes, he’s quite handsome and strong now. Ulysses what a wonderful surprise. It’s been soo long since we saw you last. Come here my little panther.” The Queen cooed delightedly.

 

Feral blushed at the old endearment as he moved up to the dias. The King put a warm arm across his shoulders as they walked up to the Queen who stood and hugged him when he reached her.

 

“My you’ve grown so tall and so powerful and look at how well you fill that uniform...stunning.” Queen Cecilia said gushing with pleasure.

 

Feral couldn’t shake the blush that flushed his face. The King and Queen were quite taken with his adult appearance and it was embarrassing. He looked over at Zulara and saw her smirking at him impishly.

 

‘Ohh, I’ll get her back for this.’ He thought giving her a look. She raised her eyebrows in amusement at his threat.

 

“You are right my dear. Our little panther has turned into a true warrior. Zulara this has truly been a wonderful surprise. Ulysses you must sit beside us and tell us what you’ve been doing all these years since we saw you last.” The King insisted.

 

“I’d be delighted to, your majesty.” Feral said politely.

 

Surprised that Feral was well known to the visitors, Mayor Manx nevertheless took advantage of it to get in closer to the royal couple. “I think dinner is ready to serve if you would care to follow me to the banquet room.” He told them deferentially.

 

“Wonderful, lets all go eat, I’m hungry.” The King exclaimed happily as he and the Queen kept Feral bracketed between them as they made their way behind the Mayor toward the banquet room.

 

Trailing behind them, forgotten, came the Count his face dark with anger. He didn’t know who this tom kat was but it was obvious the royal couple did and were smitten with him. He didn’t miss the look of happiness on the Princess’ face when she looked upon him either. This was not good for his plans to be a member of the royal family.

 

Feral ended up sitting between the King and Queen. The Princess was seated next to her mother with the Mayor and Ms. Briggs seated next to her. The Count found himself next to Ms. Briggs. That had been a last minute change so that the Count wouldn’t be sitting next to her. Her plan had worked better than she had hoped. She wasn’t happy her parents had invited the nasty Count but he was out in the cold now and that’s where she wanted to keep him.

 

The King and Queen plied Feral with a myriad of questions and he bore it well. They truly loved him and it warmed his heart to know how important he was to them. Dinner went by fairly quickly and soon the diners were climbing to their feet and returning to the ball room for some dancing. The royal couple went back to their dais and had Feral stand near them with the Princess and Count Defurling. He succeeded in standing next to her much to her displeasure and when the music began he smoothly asked her to dance.

 

She couldn’t find a polite way to refuse him so graciously accepted but not without a backward glance to Ulysses. Her eyes pleaded for rescue.

 

Feral didn’t like the Count. All his enforcer instincts honed over more than a decade told him this was someone not to be trusted. His eyes narrowed as he watched the dark grey tom swing the Princess through the movements of the dance with careless ease and with little regard with whom he was dancing. It was a show as far as the Count was concerned. The more he was seen with the Princess the stronger his claim.

 

Grinding his teeth, Ulysses Feral bided his time and when the next song began he moved smoothly down to the floor and slipped up beside the Princess.

 

“May I have this dance?” He asked politely baring his teeth in a not so nice smile at the Count.

 

“Why thank you Ulysses, I loved to!” Zulara said warmly and turned into Feral’s arms as he swept her out onto the dance floor.

 

“Gods, I’m soo grateful to be out of his arms.” Zulara said with relief hugging Uly closer to her than the dance warranted.

 

“I don’t trust him! My instincts say he’s bad news, Zulara. Why are you with him anyway?” He asked looking down at her.

 

“My parents are concerned about my unmarried status and Count Defurling seemed to have the right pedigree. But you are right, he is untrustworthy and he only cares about appearances. My parents won’t force me to marry him but they will put more pressure on me to marry. I understand the need but I’ve never met anyone I wanted to get that close too except you.” She told him bluntly.

 

Feral sighed at that statement but gripped her tighter and couldn’t dispel the strong feeling of possessiveness he felt for her. The thought of someone else touching Zulara made him want to roar with fury. He was shocked. He shouldn’t be having such thoughts. Zulara was a Princess and he was committed to the safety of Megakat City it just wouldn’t work out but just the thought of letting her go sent a sharp pain in his heart. ‘Gods what a mess!’ He moaned to himself.

 

They danced many times avoiding the Count as he tried to take her from Ulysses. After a few hours, Feral escorted Zulara back to the dias and saw her seated beside her mother.

 

“Your majesty, would you and Zulara like some punch?” Feral asked.

 

“Why yes, thank you Ulysses.” Queen Cecelia said smiling appreciatively at him.

 

“Yes I could use some. Dancing has made me very thirsty.” Zulara said with a sigh stretching her feet out to ease them.

 

Nodding, Feral departed the dias for the refreshments table set along one wall. As he was filling elegantly fluted glasses with punch, Ms. Briggs came up beside him getting her own glass. He filled it for her and she nodded her thanks.

 

“By the way, Commander, how is it you know the King and Queen of Tanloran so well?” She asked curiously.

 

“My family lived there for many years. My father was a liaison between our country and Tanloran. Zulara and I were the same age and there were no other kittens around so it was only natural to let us play together. We were playmates for most of our kittenhood and into our early teens until my father had to move us when I turned fifteen.” Feral said easily. “If you’ll excuse me, Ms. Briggs.”

 

“Of course, thank you for telling me, Commander.” She said politely. He nodded and walked back to the dias and gave the she-kats their drinks.

 

‘So that is why they are so close. This is not good!’ Count Defurling muttered to himself. He had been close by and had overheard Ms. Briggs’ question to the Commander. His face darkened with anger. He had to find a way to dispose of his rival.

 

Feral had returned to the refreshments table to get a glass for himself. As he walked back, Zulara met him halfway.

 

“Let’s go out into the gardens, Ulysses.” She said softly and led the way out the french doors of the hotel into the exotic garden laid out behind the building surrounded by a high wall. It had many pathways and fountains. They began to meander slowly admiring the beauty around them in the evening air. Antique lanterns gave the garden a soft glow.

 

“It’s beautiful out here.” She sighed sitting down on a bench near a flowing fountain.

 

“Yes, it is.” He replied quietly drinking his punch.

 

“I’m having a very good time.” Zulara said as she trailed her fingers in the water.

 

“I’m glad.” He said inanely unable to come up with anything else to say and he definitely didn’t want to get too close to her, that would only lead to trouble.

 

Sighing to herself, ‘He’s going to be difficult.’ She huffed in annoyance. She stood up and moved closer to him, raised up on her toes for a brief kiss on his mouth then dropped down again and headed back the way they had come.

 

Feral was left standing stunned for a moment longer before he quickened his steps to catch up to her. He didn’t say anything as he took her arm and escorted her back to the dias.


	5. Chapter 5: The Count Makes Trouble

Feral danced a few more times with the Princess fending off the Count each time. But it couldn’t last, by the end of the evening the Count had succeeded in getting the last two dances of the night while Feral was held captive by the King and Queen.

 

Though he’d finally gotten the Princess, Count Defurling wasn’t happy that Feral was so cozy with the royals. He had to get rid of his rival. Discrediting Feral would have been his first choice but in this case it wouldn’t work owing to the fact that the royals had known Feral from childhood. That was just too deep a connection to break so the only option was to kill him and he didn’t have much time to accomplish it.

 

It took him two days to find a satisfactory assassin for the job. In the Japanese Gardens located at the south end of Megakat Park, the Count met with the hired killer. A very nondescript brown furred Kat wearing jeans and a T-Shirt that loudly proclaimed some rock band and dark sun glasses greeted the nattily dressed royal near the fountain at the heart of the garden.

 

“Here’s the payment and information on the target. I want it done within seven days. Make it neat and quick.” Count Defurling said coldly handing over a fat brown envelope.

 

“As you wish. It will take me a few days to monitor the subjects movements then I will take care of it.” The Kat said in a mild voice taking the envelope and making off through the gardens to the exit. The Count smiled coldly and headed in the opposite direction.

 

The assassin watched the Commander for a twenty-four period. He felt confident that he could get the job done within the week. What he hadn’t counted on was the interference from the omegas and the SWAT Kats.

 

Four days later...

 

“Uncle, look out!” Felina shouted as she shot down another creepling that was about to land on her uncle’s back.

 

Feral nodded his thanks as he scuttled across the warehouse floor seeking shelter from the laser blasts Dark Kat was firing in his direction.

 

From a skylight in the roof, streaked a missile that knocked the omega back into the stacked machinery at the far wall of the warehouse. On the heels of the projectile came the SWAT Kats sliding down their grappling lines to the floor.

 

They began to fire into the large mass of creeplings charging toward the line of enforcers near the door. Now being fired upon from two directions, the creeplings screamed and fled back to where Dark Kat was trying to escape once he’d recovered from the SWAT Kats blast.

 

“Oh no, you’re not getting away that easy,” Razor snarled making an end run around the creepling/enforcer battle and cutting off D.K.’s escape.

 

He fired a net missile and encased Dark Kat just as Feral and Felina drew close to the omega. Snarling furiously D.K. gripped something in his paw. Feral snapped off a shot with his laser and Dark Kat howled dropping the round device that was probably a bomb from his paw.

 

“Great shot, Commander!” Razor said complimenting the big tom.

 

Feral just grunted and began to read Dark Kat his rights. His enforcers and T-Bone had finished defeating the creeplings. As T-Bone walked up to join the group surrounding Dark Kat a flash of light hitting something up near the ceiling caused him to look up. A dark shape near the ceiling was pointing something at the three in front of him.

 

“Get down, there’s a sniper up there!” He shouted and shot a tarpedo toward the dark shape holding a rifle straddling a huge ceiling beam.

 

Without hesitation, Razor, Felina and Feral dropped to the ground knocking Dark Kat flat with their bodies. A spark flew from the cement floor where a bullet had hit. If Feral hadn’t dropped, it would have struck him in the head killing him instantly. T-Bone’s shot just missed his target who quickly escaped through a hole in the roof.

 

Feral rolled over and sat up, quickly snatching his radio and barking into it, “This is Feral, there’s someone on the roof who just shot at me. Someone get up there and try and detain him.” He also gave a quick description of the culprit given to him by T-Bone and ordered an APB, if they failed to catch the sniper as he made his escape.

 

As he was climbing to his feet and his enforcers were collecting Dark Kat, Razor found the shell casing from the sniper’s gun.

 

“Here Commander!” He said handing it to the Chief Enforcer.

 

“Crud! Feral, who the heck is trying to assassinate you?” T-Bone asked looking at the casing Feral was studying. “There’s no doubt that that was a sniper after your hide.”

 

“I have a lot of enemies, SWAT Kat but I don’t know of any of them wanting me dead bad enough to hire an assassin.” Feral said in annoyance and a little concern. He was grateful for the SWAT Kat saving his life, not that he’d tell the tabby tom that.

 

“Huh! Well you better watch your back a little more closely for awhile until that creeps caught.” T-Bone warned him as he and Razor shot their grappling hooks upward and departed for their jet parked on another roof top.

 

“T-Bone’s right, Uncle. You’ll have to try not to make a target of yourself.” Felina said worriedly.

 

“I refuse to hide, Felina but I will be more watchful, don’t worry.” Feral reassured her as they left the building. The Sergeant walked up to them, his face grim.

 

“Sorry, sir but the sniper got away. He moved from roof top to roof top then disappeared before a chopper could get into place to see where he was heading.” He said upset that that they had failed to catch him.

 

“Well there’s an APB out on him we’ll find him.” Feral said grimly as he climbed into his cruiser. Felina rode shotgun as he drove them back to Enforcer Headquarters.

 

For the next two days the assassin found himself stymied as Feral kept close to Enforcer Headquarters and when he wasn’t there he was with the royals and too well guarded.

 

Feral hadn’t wanted to be around Zulara too much because of the danger but Mayor Manx strongly insisted.

 

“Now see here Feral. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that the King and Queen like you verry much. Who bettterr to act as ambassador for our fair citaae than someone as close as you are to them and familiar with the places they want to see on their itinerary. So no more arguments. You best get going. I know they want to see the Japanese Gardens before lunch.” Manx said sternly.

 

Feral grumbled angrily to himself that he would never get his normal work done running around with the King and Queen and then there was Zulara.

 

Zulara took every opportunity to cosy up to him. She was determined to make him see that they were meant for each other. It didn’t help that he was deeply attracted to her and was feeling very possessive every time Count Defurling tried to court the Princess. He kept telling himself that he shouldn’t care since the Princess did not like the Count but he couldn’t convince his heart that anyone else would do either. He was soo screwed.

 

After a gruelingly long day escorting the royals then catching up his work in his office, he was desperately tired. He no longer tried to return to his apartment. There was no point since it was soo late by the time his day ended and it made him too easy a target for the, still on the loose, assassin

 

In the quarters he used when he stayed overnight, he was passing the living room window heading for the bedroom when he’d realized he was hungry. He reversed his direction and had gone only a step when there was a loud pop and the sound of breaking glass.

 

“Kat’s Alive!” He gasped, dropping to the floor instantly and looking around cautiously. Where he’d been standing the glass had been shot out and lay sprinkled all over his floor. He crawled carefully to the kitchen and got to his feet against a wall.

 

He grabbed the phone on the wall, “This is Feral, the sniper has just shot at me. I’m alright. Send a CSI team up to my quarters on the double and start a search of the closest buildings immediately.” He ordered.

 

Within minutes his quarter’s door was opened cautiously by an armored S.W.A.T. officer. Feral could see the rest of the team behind him. Using a pair of binoculars the officer checked out the window before anyone was allowed to enter.

 

“All clear.” He intoned grimly putting the binocs away and entering mindful of the glass. He walked over to the Commander. “Are you alright, sir.” He asked looking the big tom over.

 

“Yes! I had fortunately decided to change direction for the kitchen when the shot came in otherwise I would have been hit.” He said angrily.

 

“You’ve been very lucky twice now, sir. Wish we could get our paws on this creep.” The officer growled just as upset as his boss.

 

From the door came a cry of concern, “Uncle! Are you alright!” Felina said dressed in civilian clothes.

 

“I’m okay, Felina. I can’t say the same for my window though.” Feral snorted. “I’m getting tired of this. We need to flush this character out of hiding. Make him hit at a time of our choosing and not his.” Feral said tightly.

 

“You’re talking about making yourself a deliberate target Uncle. I know that is probably the best way to do it but I hate the idea.” Felina said upset about the danger her uncle would be placing himself in.

 

“I don’t like it at all but I’m tired of being shot at.” He said grimly watching CSI go over his quarters. He would have to go to another room to get some sleep. Right now he was running on adrenalin but his body would be crashing soon. “I need to get some sleep. I’m going to grab some clothes and personal stuff. Find me another room, Felina. We’ll make a plan to catch this guy in the morning.” Feral ordered smothering a yawn with his paw as he headed for his bedroom.

 

“Oh! And order me something to eat too!” He told her over his shoulder.

 

“Right Uncle.” She replied as she used her cell phone to call the quartermaster’s office to locate her uncle a room then called a Chinese delivery for a meal.

 

Grumbling and still upset, Feral carried his belongings to another room located on an inside wall. Felina made him wait outside while she went in first, checked it out then allowed him in. When his meal arrived it was handled at the front desk and delivered by Felina who had gone down to get it.

 

“Here you go Uncle. I hope you can get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning.” She said politely closing the door behind her when her uncle grunted his thanks.

 

Later that night in a dark corner of a local night club...

 

Leaning very close to his tablemate, the Count hissed, “You failed!”

 

Staring at the royal coldly the assassin took a sip of his drink, “One cannot hit a target that is so closely guarded and has uncanny luck.” He retorted coldly. “The target is now on his guard. Far too risky a hit. Here is your money!” The Kat handed over the envelope, finished his drink and left without another word.

 

The Count sat there in shock and fury. ‘How dare he quit!’ He snarled under his breath. ‘Now I’ll have to find another hitter.’ Downing his drink, he got up and stalked out of the club.

 

It took him several days to find another hitter. He wasn’t as good as the first but hopefully would still get the job done. The new assassin was a mob hitter and was looking forward to taking out the mob’s worst thorn in the side next to the SWAT Kats.

 

He bided his time using mob runners and spies to monitor his targets movements. Four days later he made his move.

 

Feral sighed and tried to ignore the deliberately provocative flash of a shapely form plunging into the surf at Megakat State Beach. The royals were enjoying a day at the beach and the Princess was wearing next to nothing and driving Ulysses nuts with lust at the sight of her.

 

Turning away from her, trying to hide his reaction to her wiles, he looked around the area for the millionth time. Being out in the open like this made him extremely nervous. Sure there were a barrier of guards surrounding the royals but they were watching their charges not the Commander. A small detachment led by his niece were keeping watch on him alone but that did not still his uneasiness.

 

Princess Zulara ran out of the water and snuck up on the distracted Commander. Wrapping her wet arms around his waist and nipping his neck caused him to spin around in a defensive posture that caused Zulara to be swung around suddenly and thrown to the ground a short distance away.

 

The King and Queen laughed but Feral didn’t find it funny as he quickly went to the Princess’ side and helped her back to her feet. She was angry but also concerned. Ulysses seemed unusually tense. He had not told her of the assassination attempts on his life.

 

As he helped her to her feet, she hissed at him, “What the hell was that for? Why are you so jumpy?”

 

“No one sneaks up on me just as they don’t with you, Zulara. You know that!” He said tightly, ignoring her other question.

 

“You are not telling me something!” She said narrowing her eyes, not letting him off the hook. “Since I’ll pester you until you tell me, you might as well come clean now!” She warned him, crossing her arms under her ample breasts.

 

He couldn’t help the sudden heat he felt seeing her like this but ruthlessly ignored his body’s response. “I can’t tell you!” He growled, his face flushing..

 

Before she could respond to that there was a sudden popping sound. Gas filled the area where the royals were and temporarily blinded everyone for a few moments before the sea breezes blew it off. In that short time there was a serious of sharp popping noises.

 

“Everyone down to the ground!” Feral shouted. He heard the King and Queen cry out but he could also hear their guards flattening them to the ground near him. He had grabbed Zulara by the arm and pulled her down to the ground with himself on top of her. In the confusion, he heard more popping sounds and felt a sharp pain in his leg and shoulder. He hissed but didn’t get off the princess.

 

Moments later the smoke cleared. There were screams from frightened Kats along the beach. Feral lifted his head a little and saw the King and Queen were alright but that some of the guards had been hit. His enforcers were searching the area for the attacker or attackers.

 

Zulara pushed at him to get off her. She unintentionally pressed against his injuries and he couldn’t help but groan in pain. She stopped suddenly and turned her head in fear. Ulysses face was pale and she realized that he was bleeding through a wound on his chest somewhere.

 

Horrified, she carefully slid her body out from under his. She heard him hiss at that movement. Quickly she checked him over and found the two wounds. Looking up she spotted Feral’s niece.

 

“Lt. Feral, get medical help quickly. The Commander has been hit twice.” She shouted. She saw Felina looked angry and upset as she lifted her radio to her mouth and summoned medical aid.

 

“Lie still my love,” She told him. “Bring me some towels to staunch the wound.” She ordered the nearby guards. Her parents came to her side. Her mother gave a soft cry and her father made an angry oath at the sight of Ulysses’ injuries. A guard dropped to her side with a pair of towels and helped her to hold them over the wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

 

“Why did this happen? Who could have done this?” Her father demanded of his daughter.

 

“I don’t know Father, but Ulysses was unusually nervous and I suspected he knew something. I was just asking him what was going on when we were attacked.” Zulara said angrily.

 

Felina came running up and dropped down beside her uncle. “Uncle?” She asked anxiously.

 

“Felina” Feral panted tightly. “Report!” He ordered then gasped at a sharp pain.

 

“Medical help is on the way. We’ve caught the shooter. The trap worked. Though I would have been happier if you didn’t get wounded in the process. Four of the royal’s guards have been hit but no fatalities.” She stated quickly.

 

“Good, glad we finally caught the bastard.” Her uncle grunted and winced at the pain.

 

“This was a trap?!!” Zulara said in shock and beginning anger. “Why didn’t you warn me? Never mind, be still. When your wounds have been cared for, you have a lot of explaining to do.” She snapped angrily.

 

Feral was spared the trouble of responding by the sounds of sirens filling the air and the arrival of the medical team. In very short order, the Commander was temporarily bandaged up and placed on a gurney and rushed to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: Catching a Count

Zulara cooled her heels near the surgical suite waiting for Ulysses to come out. They were digging the two bullets out of his body. Her bodyguards were down the hall giving her privacy. Her parents had gone back to their hotel.

 

The elevator dinged down the hall followed by the loud click click of high heels. Deputy Mayor Briggs came hurrying toward her. The Princess made a slight hand signal telling the guards to let her through.

 

“How is he?” Ms. Briggs asked once she reached the Princess’ side, concern on her pretty face.

 

“Not too bad. No damage to any major organs. A bullet to the shoulder and one to the thigh. They’re removing them now. They told me he should be out in about an hour or so.” Zulara told her.

 

“That’s a relief! I only just learned that the Commander was the target of an assassin from his niece.” She said with a mixture of anger and concern.

 

Zulara appreciated that despite the occasional antagonism she’d witnessed between Ulysses and Ms. Briggs that the Deputy Mayor did care for the Commander’s well being.

 

“Then you know more than I do!” Zulara said angrily. “He apparently told no one except his enforcers.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately, that’s something he’s known for. I only heard about the attempts, nothing else.” Callie sighed in annoyance.

 

“Males!!” Zulara spat in disgust. Callie snorted in agreement.

 

“Mayor Manx is, of course, very concerned about what happened and sent me to find out what I could.” Callie said with a touch of sarcasm.

 

“You mean, he’s worried my parents are going to do something to him in retaliation.” Zulara snorted in derision.

 

Callie smirked, “You read him correctly, Princess.” Her expression changed to serious again as she said, “Someone is behind this. They may have caught the shooter but someone paid him to do it.”

 

“Yes, I know! Unfortunately, no clues have been left and the shooter isn’t talking...yet!” Zulara told her tightly.

 

They stood there in tense silence for several minutes, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

 

“I hate waiting but don’t see what else we can do at this point. I’ll go tell the Mayor that everything is being done that can be done. Please keep me informed, would you?” Callie asked, sighing and beginning to leave.

 

“Of course I will, Ms. Briggs and thanks for your concern.” Zulara said warmly. Callie smiled, turned and left.

 

It was some four hours later that she was able to talk with Ulysses but it was a short and tense conversation. He wouldn’t say much about what happened and told her that the trap was the only way to bring the shooter out in the open. She wasn’t happy about it but left him to rest. She nodded at the enforcer guards left at the Commander’s sick room door as she left with her guards in tow to do some investigating of her own.

 

When she arrived at the hotel, she quickly asked for an audience with her parents from their administrative manager. Some twenty minutes later she went to see them. Bringing them up to date, she told her father she intended to do a little investigating of her own. Her Father knew better than to dissuade her, only cautioned her to be careful. She promised, gave them each a hug and departed their room.

 

As she made her way to her room she was stopped by Count Defurling. Grimacing to herself but keeping her face composed, she waved her guards off and made for her room with the Count trailing beside her. Once inside her hotel quarters she turned and confronted him.

 

“What can I do for you Count Defurling?” She asked bluntly.

 

“Please, I have asked you to call me Brian.” He said smiling. She just narrowed her eyes and waited. “Very well, I came to inform you of my plans to ask your parents for your hand in marriage.” He said formally.

 

She startled then became angry, “I have no intention of marrying you. My parents have left it to me to chose who I’ll allow to be my mate. I don’t love you.” She said tartly.

 

“What’s love got to do with anything. I was thinking more of a marriage of convenience. I would have no qualms about us taking lovers as long as we were discreet about it.” He smiled wolfishly.

 

“That is not a marriage I would remotely consider. If I had been willing to do that I would have already wed years ago.” She snapped angrily.

 

“You would marry that commoner then?” He sneered angrily. “You are a Princess and should not wed beneath your station.”

 

Furious, she slugged him hard enough to send him flying against the wall. Stalking up to him, her fingers tightly fisted she snarled at him, “Don’t you ever say anything derogatory about my chosen mate again or I will see you banished.”

 

Struggling to his feet, his face red with fury, the Count snarled back, “You will marry me and not that commoner. You won’t have a choice!” With that ultimatum, he stalked angrily out of her room.

 

Her anger had gone cold and calculating. The Count was up to something. Perhaps she should look a little closer at what he’d been up to for the past few weeks. Maybe she’d found the one behind Ulysses’ assassination attempts. Her face grim she went to find her best undercover officers. She had a mission for them.

 

Later that evening...Megakat Trauma Center...

 

A nurse made his way with a syringe in one paw and a medical record under his arm for Commander Feral’s room. Nodding at the guards, he went in and checked over the patient. One of the guards had watched him for a moment before pulling his head back out the door and closing it.

 

Feral was groggy and barely alert. He sensed a figure near him though he guessed it to be a nurse since he could hazily see the uniform but something seemed to be off. His dulled senses detected something odd and he felt alarm. As the figure reached for the tubing of his IV nearby, the alarms in his head were screaming. Fear giving him strength, he lunged upward and grabbed the arms of the nurse. He struggled with him weakly and cried out.

 

His guards instantly rushed into the room and grabbed the nurse and pulled him away. Felina had just arrived to visit her uncle and heard the commotion. She went to her uncle’s side to soothe him and ask what was wrong.

 

“He was doing something to my IV.” Feral slurred falling to the bed exhausted and wincing in pain.

 

“I was only administering medication in his IV.” The male nurse huffed.

 

“What is going on here?” Asked the on shift doctor rushing into the room having been told there was a problem.

 

“Is this nurse supposed to be giving an IV injection of medication?” Felina demanded.

 

The doctor frowned and took Feral’s medical chart and studied it. “No! He’s due his pain injection but nothing by IV. Most likely an error. I don’t see why the nurse has to be roughed up for it.”

 

“My uncle has been targeted by an assassin. Though the shooter that put him here was caught the one who hired him was not. I think we’ll have the contents of this syringe checked and this nurse held for little while until we are certain no foul play was intended.” Felina said coldly and firmly. “Take this Kat out and hold him. Summon a squad car to take him into custody and have someone from CSI come take this syringe for testing.” She ordered the enforcer guards. Nodding in understanding, the pair hustled the nurse out of the room.

 

The doctor was stunned by these events but went to the side of his patient to check Feral over. In the struggle, the Commander had torn out his shoulder stitches. The doctor grunted in annoyance and asked one of the other nurses who were hovering nearby to get him a suture tray and to bring a pain shot. Felina followed the nurse as she retrieved the requested items. She wanted no more incidents.

 

Next morning...Enforcer Headquarters...Felina’s office...

 

Felina was going over the forensic report done on the syringe. She was angry to find the contents had been a fast acting poison, odorless, traceless. The nurse was in a cell awaiting questioning. That is what she intended to do this morning as she rose from her desk to head for the door. Just as she reached for it, it opened suddenly and revealed a tense Princess Zulara.

 

“Ah! Lt Feral. Glad I caught you. I need to talk with you about my suspicions on who is behind these attempts on Ulysses’ life.” She said quickly.

 

Felina blinked in surprise but stepped back from the door and gestured the Princess in. Closing the door and turning she addressed the Princess, “I was just going to question a prisoner who made another attempt on my uncle’s life last night.”

 

Zulara paled. “Ulysses?” She asked anxiously.

 

“He’s fine. He managed to stop the nurse from injecting a poison into his IV. How he knew... let’s just say I’m glad his protective instincts were working fine.” Felina said shaking her head in both relief and amazement.

 

“Thank god! This incident makes me even more strongly suspicious of Count Defurling as the culprit behind these attempts. He’s been after me to marry him and last night he threatened me. Told me that I would marry him and that I wouldn’t have a choice. Since my parents would not force me to marry anyone I didn’t want, I can assume the Count intends to do something to Ulysses to force me into marriage with him. He sees him as his rival for me.” Zulara explained.

 

“Makes him a likely suspect alright especially since this all started after your arrival to our city.” Felina said thoughtfully. “Do you have a picture of this Count?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Thought you might need it. May I watch the interrogation?” Zulara asked.

 

“Of course. Let’s go see if our nurse is more willing to talk than our hitter has been.” Felina said grimly, as she led the Princess out of her office and down to the cell block.

 

After a grueling two hour interrogation session, the nurse finally broke and admitted the Count was the one who offered a large amount of cash to do the deed. The Princess told Felina that she had some of her officers back checking the Counts past activities. She would get back to the Lieutenant when she had more information. Meanwhile, Felina would not reveal the confession they’d just gotten, willing to wait and add it to anything the Princess might find out.

 

Commander Feral was kept under close watch for the duration of his stay in the hospital. After a week he was released. Despite his protests, he was installed in the hotel in a room near the Princess’. He was guarded and a private nurse came to see him twice a day to change his bandages.

 

“Zulara, I really need to get back to duty and I’m safe enough in Enforcer Headquarters.” Feral protested for the fifth time.

 

Leaning close to her chosen, she kissed him gently on the cheek. “Forget it Ulysses! Besides my parents, your Mayor has insisted you stay here and I agree. So stop your complaining.”

 

“You’re enjoying this!” He pouted angrily.

 

“Having you injured...no...but having you near...definitely yes!” She said without any remorse. “I love you! When will you get it through your thick head that I want no one else but you. You are so stubborn and focused on the problems it would cause you are unable to see they can be overcome.” Zulara said in annoyance.

 

“It won’t work, Zulara. Please stop torturing both of us. The subject is closed.” Feral said tightly.

 

‘Oh no it isn’t my love and I will find a way to prove it to you yet!’ She thought to herself as she left his room.

 

The King and Queen’s sitting room...a day later...

 

Count Defurling had yet to finalize his plans to kidnap Feral and force the Princess to capitulate. He was having a hard time finding the thugs he needed to carry out the plan. He was walking toward the royals sitting room having been summoned for a meeting with them. He was uncertain as to what it was about but he wasn’t too concerned.

 

He arrived at the door and was ushered in quickly. He strode across the thickly carpeted floor toward the bay window where the King and Queen sat. He was surprised to see the Princess was there as well with a forbidding look on her face and that the King and Queen looked grave. His heart sped up. ‘What was going on?’ He wondered.

 

“Count Defurling. We have heard some disturbing news about you. You are here to explain or defend yourself. Zulara, if you please?” He said turning to his daughter.

 

“I have had you placed under surveillance and had your movements over the past few weeks studied. My investigation has uncovered some disturbing things. You were seen meeting a known assassin who has since disappeared from the city shortly after the attack on Commander Feral the first time. Later, you were seen with a known member of the local crime family. He is now in custody after shooting Commander Feral two times. Finally, a nurse at Megakat Trauma Center has identified your picture as the one who hired him to put poison in the Commander’s IV. It is obvious, from the evidence, that you are the one behind Commander Feral’s recent assassination attempts.” She finished eyeing him coldly.

 

He felt his heart gallop but kept his face impassive. “I refute all this. You cannot prove any of these allegations. Why would I want the Chief Enforcer of this city harmed. His is a dangerous job. Why could not one of his many enemies be at fault?” He said smoothly.

 

“We have sworn affidavits on your involvement and I was personally involved in a threat by you. Did you not say just recently to my face that I would regret not marrying you and that you would ensure I would not wed a ‘commoner’?” She said fiercely.

 

“I may have said something unfortunate in my anger during our conversation but that does not mean I intended any harm to Commander Feral.” He said, steadfastly refusing to admit his complicity.

 

“Enough!” The King snapped...both parties fell silent. “The evidence is compelling against you Count Defurling. I cannot ignore it. You are being sent back home to await trial. Though your crimes are against Megakat City’s Chief Enforcer the city has graciously granted us the right to deal with you. You are to leave immediately.” King Torrence said with finality.

 

Defurling wanted to object but could tell by the King’s implacable expression his complaints would fall on deaf ears. He mutely left the room bracketed by the king’s guards. Zulara gave a sigh of relief. Now finally she could spend the last little time she had to convince her reluctant choice to give in to their mutual love for each other. She definitely needed her mother’s advice.


	7. Chapter 7: A Mother's Advice

“Good morning love!” Zulara greeted her best friend.

 

He just grumped at her still unhappy about being basically incarcerated in this room. “What’s good about it.” He said sourly.

 

“Well for one thing, I have good news for you.” She smiled and sat down in a chair beside the couch he was laying on desultorily watching TV. He flicked it off and waited for her to continue.

 

“It was Count Defurling who was behind the assassination attempts. My undercover officers and your niece uncovered his dealings with unsavory individuals over the past few weeks. He professed his innocence despite all the evidence against him. My father had him deported back home under guard. If you feel up to it you are now free to return home.” She told him warmly.

 

For the first time since he’d been shot a smile of relief spread across his normally severe face. “Well, that is good news!” He said happily, carefully sitting back up.

 

“I thought so! Now how about some breakfast?” She grinned at him.

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” He agreed readily. She got up and went to the phone and called in a breakfast order for them both.

 

When it arrived they spent a pleasant hour enjoying each others company and chatting. Feral asked the particulars of the investigation and she gladly filled him in on what had transpired while he had been laid up. After they had eaten, she left him to get dressed and ready himself to leave. He’d already called his niece to pick him up.

 

She met her mother in the hall as she left Ulysses’ room. “Morning, mother.” She said kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Good morning, daughter.” Her mother smiled warmly.

 

“Mother, do you have time to talk for a few minutes?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“You are in luck, my dear. I have an hour before I’m due in chambers with my business advisors. Shall we go to that lovely atrium they have here?” Her mother suggested leading the way.

 

“That will be perfect.” Zulara said passing an arm through her mother’s as they walked to the elevator.

 

They talked of inconsequential things as they moved from the elevator toward the atrium of the hotel. The designers had tried for a tropical forest look and done a beautiful job of it. Zulara admired the gorgeous flowers and plants blooming everywhere and the small waterfall with comfortable seating to one side of it. This is where her mother took her. The Queen seated herself on a thickly plush loveseat and patted the spot next to her. Smiling Zulara sat close to her mother.

 

“Now, what’s on you mind daughter?” She asked studying Zulara intently.

 

“I truly care for Ulysses, mother.” Zulara sighed. “I’ve come to realize that he is the only one I desire for a mate. We were friends for so long and the time away from each other has only enhanced our closeness and now as adults, the attraction is very strong.” She explained.

 

“Oh, Zulara, that is wonderful news. Your father and I have been noticing how close you and Ulysses have become since discovering him again. We are thrilled, obviously, at how well he has turned out and he is a fine choice for consort.” Her mother enthused.

 

“Yes, I quite agree, but there is a problem.” Zulara frowned unhappily.

 

“Oh, and what might that be, my dear?” Her mother asked in concern.

 

“It’s Ulysses! He is certain it will never work out. He has no intention of leaving his job here and I never asked him too. But he feels that my place is in Tanloren and won’t consider anything else and won’t do a long distance relationship. I haven’t been able to come up with a solution, though, that would change his mind.” She growled in frustration.

 

“Hmm, that is a problem. How does Ulysses feel about you? Never mind his objections right now. I simply want to know what his feelings are about you.” Her mother asked.

 

“He admitted he’s deeply attracted to me and does care for me but will not allow anything to develop between us. He’s trying to distance himself so that we don’t become to involved. It hurts us both when he does this but he firmly believes it is the right thing to do.” She said angrily.

 

Her mother’s face took on a thoughtful look. “Hmm, it sounds like a male who cares soo much that he’s willing to give up any chance of happiness to insure his love will find an appropriate mate amongst royalty. Typical!” She snorted in amusement at male foibles. “The only way you’ll win this battle of wills, my dear, is to have a plan in place he cannot argue against.” She said.

 

Zulara looked at her mother in puzzlement. “But that’s the problem, I haven’t been able to come up with a way to overcome his certainty that we can’t be together.”

 

“Well that is what your Father and I will have to discuss. Give me a little time, Zulara. We may come up with a solution.” She smiled at her daughter encouragingly. She hugged Zulara warmly then rose and walked back toward the elevators.

 

Zulara sat there in surprise. ‘What could her mother have up her sleeve?’ She wondered.

 

The Queen went to the floor where her husband was holding meetings with his advisors on the business of the kingdom. Just because they were traveling didn’t mean court business could be left undone or completely in the paws of his administrator. Some things required the King’s decision.

 

She walked up to the doors of his temporary office and spoke with his steward.

 

“Reginald, I wished to have the King’s ear for an important matter. Could you tell me when I might be able to speak with him?” She asked.

 

The steward looked over the King’s appointment book. “His Majesty is due to take a short break in about thirty minutes before going to City Hall to meet with Mayor Manx. Would that be enough time to speak with him, ma’am?” He asked.

 

“Hmm, it might be enough to start a dialog on the subject, at least. Yes, inform him that I will be in our quarters and to seek me out there.” She instructed him.

 

“Very good, your Majesty. I’ll tell him right away.” He said politely bowing his head. She nodded back and walked back to the elevator.

 

While her mother sought a way to solve her daughter’s problem, Zulara decided to do a little more sightseeing of the city. Insuring her bodyguards were at hand and informing her second in command of her destination, Zulara left for the M.A.S.A Space Center.

 

The royal quarters...

 

The Queen had changed her clothes for her meeting and was brushing her hair when her husband strolled in.

 

“Ah, my love, you needed to speak with me?” He asked softly hugging her from behind.

 

“Yes, beloved. It’s about out daughter. I know your time is limited and unfortunately so is mine so let me give you a quick brief on what’s happening.” She said kissing him on the cheek then laid her brush down and moved to a pair of chairs near the window. A frown of concern graced his face as he joined her.

 

“It seems Zulara has fallen in love and with the perfect candidate, Ulysses,” she told him with a happy smile.

 

His face lit up with joy, “Truly this is wonderful news!”

 

“Yes it is, however, there is a serious hinderance to her road to wedded bliss. It appears Ulysses harbors the certainty that they can never be mates due her status and his belief that she must return to Tanloren where he can’t follow because of his commitment to the protection of the city.” She explained.

 

“Hmm, well that is a sound reason on his part...” He began.

 

“Hah! What a bunch of excuses you males are!” She snorted in annoyance. “Always putting up roadblocks in the way of happiness due to duty. There are ways around that love and you know it.” She told him firmly.

 

He blushed in embarrassment, “To be sure my love there are. After all we overcame adversity to wed.” He soothed.

 

“Oh yes! Finally! But you tried to do the same thing as Uly. In this case, however, I agree only partially with his thinking. He does have a responsibility to this city, where he’s wrong is that our daughter is required at home.” The Queen said archly.

 

“Oh, I see your point my dear. Yes he is under the misinformation that Zulara is needed home. We know of course that she has plenty of well qualified officers that can do her job. She could easily be our liaison here in Megakat City with a small royal court. Her job will be to breed a royal heir besides take care of our interests.” He said gleefully.

 

“That is a wonderful idea my love and is exactly what I was thinking as well.” She said pleased that they were on the same page.

 

“Then all that’s left is for me to have a firm talk with our future son-in-law, heh?” The King smirked at his beloved.

 

“Oh indubitably, and I will inform our daughter of her new duties.” She smirked back.

 

“Perfect, I am glad that was solved so easily, my love. I must be off! Have a pleasant afternoon and I will see you at dinner.” He told her coming close to give her a kiss.

 

She sighed warmly in his arms then gently pulled away, “You as well, my love. See you later!”

 

They parted for their respective meetings happy to have reached an accord so quickly.

 

City Hall...

 

“That was a very productive meeting, your Majesty.” Mayor Manx said happily as the meeting broke up and the royal entourage were taking their leave.

 

“Yes! Very productive, thank you Mayor Manx. I will be seeing you again at the farewell ball, correct?” The King asked.

 

“Oh yes! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. We will be sorry to see you go! It has been a very pleasant visit, barring a few incidents. Ms. Briggs and I will see you at the ball.” Mayor Manx said beaming with pleasure.

 

As the King and his group left the office for the elevators, Commander Feral was just getting off with a report in his paw.

 

“Ah, Ulysses just the Kat I wish to see. Do you have the time to speak with me?” The King asked halting Feral’s progress toward the Mayor’s office.

 

“Well, I...of course, your Majesty but please let me give this report to Ms. Briggs and I will be right back.” Feral said rather uneasily. He was still quite sore so moved rather slowly.

 

“Of course! We will wait here for you!” The King said with a smile.

 

Feral disappeared down the hall, limping a bit from his thigh injury. He quickly handed the folder over to Ms. Briggs and returned to the King in short order.

 

“Ulysses, is there somewhere we can speak privately and, of course, be secure?” The King asked quietly.

 

Feral looked surprised but thought a moment. “Yes, down the hall is a short stair to the clock tower, would that be alright?”

 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll follow you,” the King said agreeably.

 

Feral set off again down the hall limping.

 

“How are your injuries healing, Ulysses? I can tell your leg is still sore,” the King asked solicitously.

 

“Only a little sore, your Majesty. But I am on the mend.” Feral murmured. “Here we are!” He said carefully climbing the short set of stairs to the clock tower room. The King signaled his guards to wait inside the clock tower room while he and Ulysses went out onto the balcony alone.

 

“Ah, what a magnificent view from up here!” The King said in awe.

 

“It is that!” Feral agreed. “So what did you wish to speak to me about, your Majesty?” He asked cautiously.

 

The King took a final look around then turned to Feral. He eyed the tom a moment longer. He was truly pleased with his daughter’s choice. “How do you feel about Zulara, Ulysses?” He asked bluntly.

 

Feral felt his face flush and he found himself tongue tied by this rather pointed question. “Uh, your Majesty. I’m not sure what you mean. I’ve always like Zulara since we were kittens.”

 

“I’m aware of that! I mean do you love her?” The King persisted. When Feral could only gape at him, the King snorted with disgust. “Ulysses, for goodness sakes! Cecelia and I have noticed how you to look at each other. Please tell me you are not being foolish and keeping a distance with Zulara over some misguided feeling of honor or that you feel because you live and work here that she cannot as well.” The King snorted because he knew that was what was going on.

 

Now Feral felt really uncomfortable. The King was saying the same things he’d been telling the Princess but the King was making it sound as if this was a ridiculous idea.

 

“But your Majesty, Zulara is your head of security. How can she just drop those duties and stay here?” He said confused.

 

The King snorted, pleased that his Queen had been right. “She is indeed but that does not mean it is a life career for her. It was always planned that she marry and breed an heir. She does not have to be in Tanloren to do that. As a matter of fact, the Queen and I just discussed this matter and have decided that if you and Zulara marry then I will make her our Tanloren liaison here in Megakat City. A small royal court will reside here with you as her consort. You will have certain duties that position requires as well as your responsibilities as Chief Enforcer.” He explained matter-of-factly. “So, I ask again, what are your feelings for my daughter?”

 

Rubbing his neck with his paw in flustered bewilderment at the speed with which his life was being planned, Feral was momentarily tongue-tied. “Forgive me, your Majesty, I...well...I do care a lot for Zulara.” He finally managed.

 

“Good heavens, you young scamp! What is so hard saying you love her?” The King huffed in annoyance.

 

“I really haven’t...I mean...we haven’t...crud. We haven’t really spoken about that?” Feral tried again.

 

“Nonsense! I know for a fact that my daughter has expressed that very thing for you. Do you mean to tell me you don’t feel the same!” He snapped.

 

“No!” Feral shouted in surprised anger, then blushed when the King smiled in triumph.

 

“Okay, I do care...I do love her.” He said meekly.

 

“Humph! You always were a stubborn Kat.” The King said in amusement as he clapped the big tom on the back. “Well you have very little time. I suggest you make up for your...umm... reluctance and woo my daughter properly. I expect an announcement by the farewell ball.” The King grinned releasing his son-in-law to be with another clap on the shoulder than turned and left the tower leaving a very confused and shocked tom kat.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rocky Road to Matrimony

After an interesting afternoon at the M.A.S.A. Space Center, Zulara returned to the hotel in time to dress for dinner. As she’s deciding what to wear there is a knock at her door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Zulara, may I come in dear?” Her mother called through the door.

 

“Oh sure, come on in mother.” She said as she finally decided on a simple deep blue sheath dress with silver pumps.

 

Her mother stepped in and closed the door behind her. “Oh that’s a nice choice. I have some good news for you my dear.” The Queen smiled moving to sit on the bed and watch her daughter dress.

 

“Really?” She asked stopping and giving her mother her full attention.

 

“I spoke with your father and we had a very successful conversation. He and I have decided to establish a liaison position here in Megakat City and you will be in charge. A small royal court will be set up somewhere out of the city limits for your safety with an office in City Hall. Your father intends to speak with Ulysses and explain our plans to him. We both have given our blessings to the two of you to marry if he pops the question. I don’t expect him to delay very long if I know your father.” Her mother explained and smiled in amusement at her daughter’s gape-jawed expression.

 

“I was hoping for a solution but this is far more than I expected.” Zulara finally managed to blurt out then rushed to her mother’s side and hugged her. “Thank you mother. You’ve made me so happy.” Then she jumped to her feet in excitement. “Oh, I’ve got to call Ulysses and invite him to dinner. We definitely need to talk.” She said as she hurried to her phone.

 

Her mother smiled and slipped out of the room to get ready herself. Her daughter never saw her leave.

 

“Ulysses?” She asked.

 

“Yes, Zulara? Do you need something?” His deep voice sounded a bit tired.

 

“I want you to come for dinner tonight. It’s in an hour. Don’t be late!” She told him.

 

“But...” He began to object in surprise.

 

“Uh, uh! No excuses. See you in a little while.” She told him firmly and hung up before he could say anything.

 

Feral hung up the phone in his apartment slowly. He stared at it for long minutes before finally shaking himself. ‘Gods! She’s not wasting any time and I’m still not certain this is right. But I do care for her more than I should. Looks like I’m getting railroaded into marriage without my say so!’ He mused in shock as he headed for the shower to get ready.

 

He arrived for dinner with fifteen minutes to spare. He felt nervous inside though he presented his usual cool exterior as he was escorted to the dining room and seated next to Zulara. She smiled brilliantly at him. Her joy at his presence made his heart tighten with warmth and other things were taking notice as well.

 

Her body deliberately rubbed against his and over her delicate perfume he could smell the beginning hints of arousal. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the conversation being directed at him but couldn’t quite shake the distraction of her body close to his knowing she had plans for after dinner that included him making a proposal.

 

He really hadn’t had time to obtain a ring or anything else much less alter his mind set about this whole affair. Though he could tell he really wanted her, getting married wasn’t even on the horizon yet. ‘Kats Alive! Just what am I getting into!’ He thought in a panic.

 

Dinner finally ended with the King and Queen biding him a good night as they left for their quarters and some late evening business meetings. Zulara took his arm and led him down a corridor away from her quarters.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Oh, some where we can enjoy the evening air and each other.” She said smiling mysteriously.

 

He frowned a little, not really liking surprises but she obviously had this planned so he wisely kept his mouth shut. As they reached the atrium of the hotel, Zulara moved through it with a definite purpose. At the far end of the atrium was an elaborate door which she opened and pulled him through. The room beyond was small and intimate. There was a hot tub at the back wall and to one side a wide divan with satin sheets and pillow. Flowers and plants were everywhere giving the space a jungle feel and over their heads was a skylight that let in the evening stars. Light was provided by hidden lamps that gave a soft glow.

 

“I wasn’t aware of this being here!?” Ulysses said in amazement.

 

“I asked the concierge where I might have an intimate retreat and he showed me this. Isn’t it wonderful.” Zulara said pleased by his response. She moved to a low table laden with finger foods, fruit, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and wine. He blushed at the sight of such obvious preparations on her part.

 

Under the soft lights and stars her beauty shown with an inner glow of its own and he was captivated. He should feel trapped by the obvious effort to push him into a commitment but he could honestly say he didn’t feel upset or angry. It was more like a decision that had been tearing him apart had now been taken from his paws and made for him and instead of feeling resentment he felt relief.

 

Relaxing at last and feeling calmer, he walked up to her, put a finger to her chin and lowered his face to hers. She opened to his kiss with a sigh of relief, her arms wrapped around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. Now there was no need to interrupt or pull away, he groaned with pleasure that he’d denied himself for weeks. She felt wonderful in his arms like she had always meant to be there.

 

Time past blissfully as they explored each other. The hot tub saw use by midnight and exhaustion carried them off to slumber. Dawn found them entwined illuminated by the soft early light glowing down through the sky light and onto the sleeping pair.

 

They woke nearly simultaneously as most military minded individuals were wont to do.

 

“Hello, my love,” Zulara breathed softly caressing Ulysses’ face as he leaned up over her.

 

“Good morning to you, my love,” Ulysses softly said kissing her lightly. Leaning back he said quietly, as he caressed her cheek, “Much as I regret it, we must be up. I have to prepare for work and so do you.”

 

She stretched and sighed, “Yes, I know. But we have a duty to perform before we part for the day.”

 

He blinked and stared down at her, a puzzled frown on his face, “We do?”

 

“Of course, silly! We have to tell my parents of our engagement,” She smirked at him when he winced. “Oh don’t be that way! It’s not that bad a chore.”

 

“Right and I’d rather have a root canal!” He said sarcastically. “Alright let’s go get it over with.” He sighed in resignation.

 

“Sorry my love but there are protocols for this sort of thing. Let’s go to my room for a shower and I’ll have clothes brought for you. Your uniform will be fine. Then we will join my parents for breakfast. As soon as that is done then we will be brought before an official proceeding to make the announcement. Fortunately, I think my parents have already got the ball rolling so it shouldn’t take too long. However, you will have to call your office and say you will not be in until at least lunch.” She explained as she began to get dressed.

 

Ulysses stood there with his mouth open in shock and displeasure. “Why can’t we just go to them and tell them? Why all the formality?” He was finally able to blurt out in objection.

 

She eyed him sympathetically, “Because my love you are marrying royalty. There is a lot of tradition involved and even I can’t skip a good portion of it.”

 

Shaking his head as he got dressed, he was beginning to regret his decision just a little. He truly hated all the ceremony required in royalty which in the heat of the moment he had conveniently forgotten. ‘Gods what have I gotten myself into?’ He moaned privately.

 

More than two hours later he had his answer. He was already wishing an omega would put in an appearance to get him out of these tedious and time consuming ceremonies. The breakfast had been warm and comfortable but he hadn’t been allowed to say anything about their engagement. Then he was required to put on his dress uniform and stand uncomfortably before a group of dignitaries that had scrambled to be there for this special occasion.

 

He and Zulara were standing together to the right side of the King as their engagement was formerly announced. A discussion of the bans to be given out to the public was completed then a photo shoot of the pair had to be endured. Finally a press conference was held where the two of them were asked a lot of obnoxious questions before finally going to lunch with the their Majesties and the Mayor.

 

Feral felt drained by the experience and was totally grateful when he was finally able to slip away for his office. When he arrived at Enforcer Headquarters he was greeted by shouts of congratulations by his officers when he passed through the lobby. He only nodded his acknowledgment then escaped into the elevator. It was empty, thankfully, and he leaned against the wall trying to relax for a minute.

 

When the doors swished open, he hurriedly made a beeline for his office. His secretary called out a congratulations as he quickly escaped to the blessed sanctuary of his office.

 

Sighing in relief, he took off his coat and made for his desk. He sighed again, this time with aggravation. His absences of late had allowed his work to accumulate significantly. Gritting his teeth, he sat down and began to plow through the more serious of the reports.

 

It was growing dark when he finally tossed the last report into his in basket. He stretched and groan. He was stiff from being hunched over for hours but at least he had finally caught up.

 

He locked his desk and went for his coat. Pulling it on he heard his cell phone go off. He pulled it out and saw it was Zulara.

 

“Yes love,” he said as he buttoned his jacket.

 

“Ulysses, where are you?” She asked without preamble.

 

“Umm, just leaving my office. Something wrong?” He had a sinking feeling.

 

“Yes. You were supposed to have been notified that your presence was required for dinner, that is in fifteen minutes,” she said sighing in aggravation. “I’m sorry love, but you are going to have to have a personal assistant that can keep you informed of your royal duties, just as your secretary and Sergeant keep you apprised of your appointments for your military one.”

 

“Zulara, I do have strict regulations to follow. My constant absences have allowed my work to accumulate. That is why I had my calls held and why I’m only just now leaving my office,” he said with tight politeness.

 

“I’m fully aware of your duties, Ulysses because I have a great many of my own hence the need for an assistant that can help us make our appointments while allowing us to get our work done,” she said firmly.

 

He sighed and conceded she was right, “Very well, love, I'll let you find me an assistant. Now about the dinner...”

 

“A car is already on its way with appropriate guards. You will have to change when you arrive, so be prepared to strip as soon as you get to our rooms. I have your clothes laid out. Hurry my love.” Zulara said briskly.

 

“Why can’t I remain in my uniform?” He asked in mild aggravation as he hurriedly made for the elevator.

 

“Not suitable for tonight’s occasion. I’ll explain when you get here. Now hurry,” she said quickly and hung up.

 

He scowled at his phone as he got on the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. Closing his phone he slipped it back into his pocket.

 

When the car stopped he strode quickly across the lobby and out the doors. As he hurried down the steps he couldn’t help but frown at the limo and the panther guards that were waiting patiently for him. ‘Crud, he was never getting used to this,’ he thought grimly as he climbed into the car.

 

The limo raced back to the hotel, taking only five minutes to get there. He knew there was no point chastising them for speeding. His door was opened and he stepped out. He was immediately surrounded by guards and basically herded to the elevators and escorted to the Princess’ room.

 

Zulara looked stunning as he rushed into the room. He paused long enough to drink in her beauty before she moved toward him and began pulling his clothes off. Sighing at the unseemly haste, he aided her efforts and was quickly stripped and dressed in a reasonably short amount of time.

 

She had explained while he was dressing that this was a formal dinner with the high society types of his city attending to honor the newly engaged couple.

 

“And don’t frown, Ulysses or you’ll have me doing it. I hate these affairs as well but remember we were brought up doing them so get used to it,” she reminded him linking her arm through his for their walk down to the dinning room.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Royal Residences

He woke blearily to the sound of the alarm. He always awoke before his alarm but lately he was lucky he didn’t sleep past it even though he was certainly tired enough to. Yawning, he sat up only to realize he wasn’t in his own bed. Looking down he saw his fiancee laying next to him.

 

For a long moment he stared down at her, a tender look crossing his normal severe face. Well there was an excellent consolation for all the hassles his life was lately and she was the best part of it.

 

The past few days had been a whirlwind of introductions, parties, meetings, work, and stolen moments of intimacy. He just learned yesterday that they wouldn’t be officially getting married for at least a year. That had stunned him but when she explained all the arrangements necessary for a royal wedding he paled. He definitely was not looking forward to all that pomp and circumstance but it was too late to back out now and he’d never dream of it.

 

Sighing in resignation, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Her eyes opened sleepily.

 

“Morning already?” She murmured.

 

“Yes, unfortunately and I’m still tired too.” He commiserated with her.

 

“Don’t forget we have that breakfast meeting with my parents. They leave today and have a few more things to tell us,” she reminded him as she pushed herself up preparing to get out of bed.

 

Groaning in annoyance, Feral grumbled and climbed out of bed heading for the bathroom. Smiling in sympathy, Zulara followed him.

 

Breakfast was a little strained but finally closed with a moment of sadness. He politely left the dining room so that Zulara could have a few minutes of privacy with her parents.

 

Checking with his personal assistant, a smart and very efficient siamese male named Jiro Aki, Feral found he could slip away and get some work done at his office. Jiro would call him when it was time to see the King and Queen off at the airport.

 

Giving Zulara a quick kiss and farewell, he left the hotel. At least he didn’t have the guards in his car this time. They followed him, staying close. It was definitely going to be hard to get used to being under guard at all times.

 

When he arrived at headquarters, he wanted to just head on in but knew he would only upset his royal guards and it was rude besides. He waited impatiently inside his vehicle until his guards parked, then came to stand near his car. Sighing inwardly, he climbed out and briskly strode up the steps surrounded by his royal guards. Many eyes followed him as he made for a, thankfully, empty elevator for his offices. Once through his office doors, he was finally alone. His guards were parked outside. One advantage them being there, was Steele would be stopped every time he wanted to see him. Eventually, he would stop trying to see him at all and that was a good thing.

 

He worked steadily for a good two hours until his personal cell phone rang. Sighing and glancing at the time, he had a good guess who was calling.

 

“Feral”

 

“Your highness. This is your warning call to meet the Princess at the airport.” Jiro said politely.

 

“Right, thank you, Jiro. Tell the Princess I’m on my way.” Feral said. Hanging up he quickly organized his work. Some went into his out basket and the rest were locked in his secure drawer. He quickly went to the door and grabbed his jacket on the way out. As he was buttoning it he paused at his secretary’s desk.

 

“Going to the airport, Grace,” he told her as his guards got ready to follow him. She nodded and he was off to the elevators. One of the guards had already stopped a car for him. He had to admit sometimes it was nice to have things greased along for him.

 

In no time he was being driven to the airport. They drove to the private corporate jetway where the King and Queen’s transport waited. The royals had just arrived and were being given farewells by the Mayor and Ms. Briggs when Feral walked up to the side of his fiancee. When the Mayor and Ms. Briggs stepped back, Feral and Zulara stepped forward and were hugged tightly. Last minute whispers of endearments and warnings were given then the royal pair were climbing the stairs to their plane.

 

Feral and Zulara watched quietly holding paws as the jet taxied out of sight. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

 

“You’re going to miss them and be homesick very soon.” He murmured in her ear.

 

Instead of biting his head off, she mutely nodded and kept staring at the plane’s gradually disappearing form.

 

He comforted her for several minutes until he felt her sigh and gradually pull away. He casually released her but still retained her paw in his.

 

Ms. Briggs cleared her throat gently behind them. Feral turned with Zulara doing so reluctantly. “Commander...Princess...I’ve found a prospective place for your new home and a possible office for you in town. Do you have time to see them now?” She asked politely.

 

Zulara sighed then looked up at her consort questioningly, Feral shrugged. “If it fits your schedule, my love I can take the time right now.” Feral said, gently caressing her paw with his thumb. “Very well Ms. Briggs, let’s see what you’ve found.” She said managing to smile wanly at the blond she-kat.

 

Smiling sympathetically, Callie escorted them to the Mayor’s limosine that she’d borrowed for this trip. Everyone got aboard and the chauffeur set off for the property in question. The Princess was in no mood for conversation and was grateful that Callie understood and simply started working on things in her briefcase quietly.

 

Zulara laid her head against Ulysses’ shoulder and closed her eyes to take a much needed break and to allow herself to be a bit moody about her new life. She was very happy to have won the love of her life but sad too about being away from those she had loved.

 

Ulysses leaned down and rested his head atop Zulara’s lightly offering her comfort from his presence. He half closed his eyes and stared out the window letting his mind go blank and take a much needed break himself.

 

They traveled some forty-five minutes before arriving at an immense gate with a guard house. Two of the princess’ personal guards were the one’s Ms. Briggs had requested to be there when she showed the house to Zulara.. The limo pulled to a stop and waited for the gates to open. One of the guards checked with the driver then waved to the other to open the gate. They swung silently open then they drove up a long winding road toward an impressive mansion.

 

There many trees, gorgeous landscaping, and huge manicured lawns. The front steps were white marble with huge marble pillars on either side of the huge double oak doors.

 

It was modest actually as mansions go, only two levels and twenty-five rooms. At the front door waited Zulara’s second in command.

 

Zulara climbed out of the car followed by Feral. She walked up to her second, Ruelen who came to attention and nodded at her. She cocked her head at him in silent command.

 

“The grounds and house are safe, your highness. It is easily defensible and private. A high quality security system is already in place. An excellent choice if it meets your approval as a new residence.” He finished his report.

 

“Well that’s good. I guess we should see if it will suit our needs. Come my love, let’s take a look around.” She said turning to Ulysses who nodded and followed her through the door Ruelen had opened for them. Ms. Briggs followed up behind them.

 

The foyer was imposing with a huge chandelier hovering over their heads. Gold and white tiles graced the floor. Zulara decided to see the upstairs first. They headed through a right hand archway and up a thickly carpeted, broad staircase. At the top the landing split into two hallways. She went down the right hand one. There were at least five rooms widely spaced. She peered into one and was impressed by the wallpaper and ornate wood trim, beautifully dressed four poster bed and heavy oak furniture.

 

They went back to the other hall. Here there were only four rooms with a huge master at the end. A pair of heavy gold leafed french doors lead into a gorgeous master bedroom. There was no furniture in here as yet. There was a sitting room as one stepped into the living space. Zulara continued on through another set of curtained glass french doors that lead to the bedroom proper. Heavy drapes covered the windows and a thick Persian carpet was underfoot. A large ceiling fan graced the ceiling. The bathroom was a feast for the eyes. A huge jetted tub was hidden in a private enclosure. There were his and her closets, a walk in double shower, double sinks and private toilet. There was even a sauna.

 

“This is breathtaking!” She exclaimed in pleasure.

 

“It is that,” Feral muttered a little taken aback by the excessive show of wealth. This was something he would have to get used to.

 

“Let’s see the rest!” Zulara said eagerly as she led the way back downstairs.

 

She was taken with the study, ballroom, dining room, library, kitchens, servants quarters, drawing room, the beautiful gardens at the back of the house and the sparkling blue pool with waterfall and hot tub. There was a forest at the back of the property as well.

 

The last thing they checked was the store rooms, basement power facility, security system and guard rooms. She was especially pleased by the sight of an emergency generator and the state of the art security system. Feral was impressed as well.

 

Finally, they were back at the foyer once more. Zulara turned to Ms. Briggs with a pleased smile on her face.

 

“Ms. Briggs this is perfect. May I call you Callie?” She asked

 

“Oh certainly, your highness.” Callie said with a warm smile.

 

“You must call me Zulara. I think you and I will become good friends. You have found me the perfect home and I’m ecstatic. Thank you very much,” she said grinning happily.

 

“I’m so glad. It took me a while to find just the right place and I’m happy my first choice was yours as well. I hope your new embassy will also meet with your approval.” Callie said with relief.

 

“I suspect it will be but let’s go take a look,” she said hooking an arm through her fiancee’s and heading for the limo again.

 

“Certainly.” Callie agreed as she climbed in as well. Her second also joined them.

 

Soon they were out the gates and speeding back to the city.

 

“Callie how soon can we close on the house and have my household move in?” Zulara asked.

 

“I can have the realtor and your personal assistant handle the details and let you know as soon as possible, Zulara. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could move in a week or two.” Callie told her.

 

“Good, that’s perfect.” She said nodding in satisfaction then she turned to Feral, “My love, I’m sorry, I did not ask your opinion.”

 

“I’m happy if you’re happy. I willingly admit I was very impressed by the security as well as the amenities of the house. I have no complaint about it being our new home. I will have to get used to living in such a large place though,” he admitted ruefully.

 

“Ah, love. It will be quite a change for you from your small apartment,” she said leaning close and giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

“It will that,” he agreed with a sigh.

 

They talked a little about the changes Feral would have to endure being consort to a Princess on the drive to the possible embassy.

 

They were soon pulling up to the front of an imposing, older brick building. It had a black pointed high fence around it and fancy gates leading to an underground parking area. The front of the building sported a pair of huge black and gold doors. There was a small apron of yard and gardens surrounding it inside the fence. It was five stories high.

 

Guards were here too and opened the gate and main entrance for the entourage. It was done in old Victorian style with deep carpets, chandeliers and elegant furniture. Expensive paintings graced the walls. There were many rooms that served as offices and on the top floor were bedrooms for those that had to stay when working late.

 

Security was, again, state of the art. There was an emergency generator here as well. A good sized and efficient kitchen existed with a beautiful dining room. There was a huge ballroom, library, drawing room and on the second floor there was a corner room that had a view of the bay. This would be the Princess’ office. There was a pass through door leading to a slightly smaller office/waiting room for her secretary and staff. It was perfect.

 

“This is very good, Ms. Briggs. It’s in a good location, not far from Enforcer Headquarters but is off the beaten path for some quiet and privacy. I especially like the security features.” Feral said in approval.

 

“I agree, Ulysses. This is perfect. Another good choice, Callie. Thank you for making this as painless as possible. I’m relieved to have this taken care of so soon after my parents departure.” Zulara said with relieved pleasure.

 

“I’m so relieved everything is to your liking and so quickly. I’ll make sure all parties get together and close these properties rapidly so that you can take possession soon.” Callie said, feeling triumphant at her success in finding the perfect places for the new royal couple.

 

They stepped back outside again. “Where would you like me to have you and Commander Feral dropped off?” Callie asked waiting to load aboard the limo once more.

 

“Well, I’m certain I have work waiting for me at my desk, so please drop me off at our temporary quarters,” Zulara sighed.

 

“I know I have a heavy load of reports on my desk that I must get to, so I would appreciate a drop at Enforcer Headquarters,” Feral said.

 

“Right,” Callie said and gave instructions to the driver.

 

Ruelen got in behind the royal couple. He would go with the Princess. In very little time, both royals were deposited at their desired locations.

 

Callie went on to city hall. Walking into her office, she peeked into the Mayor’s adjoining office and saw he was actually in for once, playing golf on his carpet.

 

“Mayor Manx, the Starvos Mansion and the Tiegwah Building have met the approval of Princess Zulara. I’m going to make arrangements with the realtor to close the properties as quickly as possible so that the royals can take possession within two weeks.” She reported to him.

 

“Excellent news, Callie. Good work. This is going to raise the revenue for our fair citae to have a bonafide royal couple residing here. Get that paperwork done fast. I don’t want anything to sour this. See to it personally.” He ordered her.

 

“Of course, Mayor.” She said leaving him to his game and gave a private snort to herself. ‘Of course I’ll take care of it, don’t I always!’ She thought in disgust at the redundant orders.


	10. Chapter 10: The Royal Wedding

Time passed swiftly for Feral and the Princess. He gradually learned his new consort duties which weren’t too onerous or difficult to manage with his enforcer duties. At least they weren’t, due to the efficient help of Jiro.

 

His personal assistant was a godsend. The Commander could never have kept up with the incredible demands on his time plus the attacks by omegas thrown in, without him.

 

As the wedding date drew nearer, things became more hectic. He found that he was required to get fittings for his wedding wear which wasn’t a simple, but elegant tux. He found he was required to wear very heavy and formal robes befitting a royal consort as well as a small coronet.

 

He felt ridiculous in it but resigned himself to the fittings. The outfit wasn’t the end of the constant fussing involved with getting married to royalty. He also had to take lessons on how to conduct himself, where he was to stand and added to that, the additional ceremony of being made a duke and given a title by the King before the marriage ceremony. The whole business gave him heartburn.

 

It didn’t help that Zulara had no sympathy for him.

 

“I have to go to numerous fittings for my elaborate gown. Instructed on my part of the investiture ceremony and the wedding so don’t complain to me. I’d rather be concerned about security but my father insists on handling that. There's all these details my mother keeps plaguing me about long distance that I have to decide on. It’s enough to drive me nuts. I’m just glad she isn’t here otherwise I’d be dragged off doing these things rather than my work.” She huffed.

 

“Are you sure we can’t just elope!” Feral asked only half joking.

 

She just gave him a tired and but upon look. He sighed and went to hold her in his arms so that they could commiserate with each other.

 

The comforting moment was spoiled, as usual, by the entrance of her assistant and his.

 

“I’m sorry Princess Zulara but you are due in a meeting with the Ambassador from Frunaria in five minutes.” Her assistant said apologetically.

 

“Your highness, you have a meeting of squadron leaders in ten minutes at your headquarters,” Jiro reminded him politely.

 

Sighing in unison, Ulysses and Zulara hugged tightly a moment longer before letting go and going their separate ways.

 

A call disrupted his afternoon schedule when Dr. Viper decided to invade the new convention center. It was located on the other side of Megakat Park and had just been completed and opened to the public. Viper apparently installed his fast growing plants in the lobby as he had at the Megakat Towers. The plants had ruined the front of the modernistic structure. What Viper was after was a new growth formula for increasing harvest being shown at an agricultural affair being held at the center.

 

The attendees were screaming out the exits when the enforcers and the SWAT Kats arrived. For once it seemed, Viper was contented with just using his mutant plants as a temporary delaying tactic, having no plans to hang around long.

 

The tentacle plants were not as powerful as his original ones so laser fire from the enforcer tanks were successfully ripping them to shreds.

 

The SWAT Kats destroyed the ones guarding the rear of the facility. They landed the Turbokat nearby and went in to find Viper. The enforcers, with Feral in the lead, came in through the now cleared front entrance bent on finding Viper first.

 

By sheer luck, Feral was the one to run into the fleeing mutated kat. His enforcers had spread out to search. Feral with his Sergeant and two royal guards were running along a corridor past exhibit halls until they came to an employees only entrance. The door was unlocked and partly open which was suspicions. On their guard, the four slipped into the hall behind the door and cautiously searched the utility rooms along it until they came to some stairs leading down to the furnace and sewer system.

 

One of Feral’s guards took point as they made their way down the stairs. When they reached the floor, Feral caught sight of Viper’s tail as it was disappearing around the huge septic system pipes. Running, they managed to catch the omega before he could disappear down a manhole in the floor.

 

Feral reached out and snatched the kat by the tail and yanked him back up. Viper came up fighting mad. He swiped with his claws at Feral’s face and as the tom jerked back Viper used his feet to kick Feral away. The dark tom went flying, slamming into a bank of controls causing them to spark and shock him. He slid to the floor dazed. Meanwhile his guards and the Sergeant drew their weapons against Viper and managed to take the mutant out before he could once more try to escape.

 

Viper smacked the floor unconscious. Relieved, the Sergeant quickly called for backup on his radio and medical assistance.

 

The royal guards rushed to Feral’s side to check on his condition. He was a bit addled and shaky from the electrical shock so his guards made him stay put until medical help arrived.

 

The SWAT Kats heard the capture over an enforcer’s radio and sighed.

 

“Looks like we missed the party!” T-Bone grunted.

 

“Yeah, we better make tracks and get out of here!” Razor said as he turned around and headed back out the way they had come. T-Bone agreed and ran after him.

 

Despite his protests, Feral was taken to the hospital to be looked over. He was released two hours later. Princess Zulara had been informed but she didn’t try to see him since she’d been told he was alright just shaken up. She didn’t want to cause a media circus at the hospital for what amounted to minor injuries. She would check him over herself later.

 

A week before their wedding day finally arrived, Feral, his family, the Mayor, Ms. Briggs, Zulara and her entourage boarded an executive jet for the flight to the Tanloren Empire.

 

The SWAT Kats were asked by Callie to monitor the city while their leaders were away.

 

In the days before the actual event all members of the wedding and investiture had to go through a complete practice run in plain clothes to iron out any difficulties and to help everyone be more comfortable. There was no time for nervousness with all the things that had to be done.

 

On the official day, however, butterflies were showing up, mainly in Feral’s stomach. He was nearly shaking with nerves as he was being clothed by the royal dressers. His brother stood by offering encouragement when his grandam stopped by to offer her congratulations and to see how he was holding up.

 

The Feral clan was thrilled and excited to have one of their own become a part of a royal family. The prestige alone would give the clan a significant boost in their social circle.

 

As his grandam watched Ulysses being dressed, she could easily see how shaky he was and pale. She was nearly certain the tom would embarrass himself by hurling or fainting. Snorting to herself, she took a small bottle out of her carry bag.

 

“Ulysses!” She called him imperiously.

 

Feral blinked in surprise and made the dressers halt for a moment.

 

“Yes, gran?” He asked nervously.

 

“I want you to drink this down quickly. Don’t ask questions.” She ordered.

 

Eyeing her suspiciously but knowing not to disobey, he did as he was told. He grimaced at the nasty taste.

 

“Tyrone, open the door to the bathroom, please.” She ordered her other grandson.

 

Tyrone looked puzzled but did as asked. Less than two minutes later as Feral was about to return to the dressers less than tender mercies, he blanched, turned green and raced for the bathroom.

 

The sounds of vomiting were heard. Eyebrows were raised in concern among the royal dressers but his grandam looked pleased and unconcerned.

 

“Here Tyrone, give him this when he’s stopped tossing his cookies. It will settled everything down.” Grandam said with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

Rolling his eyes at his gran’s less than subtle way of curing Uly of his nervousness, Tyrone did as he was bid and went into the bathroom after his brother.

 

His poor brother was just standing from the toilet he’d been hurling in and heading for the sink when he entered. Ulysses eyed his brother leerily as he leaned over the sink to rinse the nasty taste out of his mouth.

 

“Here Ulysses, granny says this will help settle your stomach.” Tyrone told him holding out another small bottle.

 

Feral just stared at it then looked at his brother in askance, “You’re joking!”

 

“Nope. The first stuff was to take care of your nerves so you wouldn’t disgrace yourself and this is to calm everything back down.” Tyrone said with a smirk.

 

“Wonderful!” Feral said sarcastically but took the bottle and downed the contents. It didn’t taste too bad and it did soothe his burning throat and stomach. “She’s a wicked thing, isn’t she?” He asked rhetorically.

 

His brother just grinned and followed Uly out. He made his way to the dressers again while Tyrone went to stand by his gran.

 

When he was finished being dressed and his brother was also, his gran gave him a tight hug and left to join the rest of the family in the temple.

 

With his brother at his side, Feral stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted formally by the King who would be leading him down to his place at the front of the temple alter.

 

In quick order, everyone was in their places. From a side entrance, Zulara made her entrance followed by her attendants. She was a vision of incredible loveliness. Her velvet gown of deep forest green trimmed in gold thread hugged her frame tightly. Her beautiful blond hair was piled in a fancy do atop her head with a small crown gracing it. She strode up and took her place next to her mother for this part of the ceremony.

 

Feral could hardly take his eyes off her. A sudden blast of horns and a roar of voices yanked his attention back to the front. He was on his knees on a thick velvet cushion in front of the King, his counsel and temple leader, a venerable kat dressed in elaborate robes of gold and emerald.

 

Zulara’s eyes were glowing with happiness and no little amount of lust when she beheld her husband to be. He was dressed in heavy black velvet robes trimmed with gold. They looked magnificent on him. His gold eyes were dark with desire as he beheld her sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. The start of the ceremony pulled her attention back to her father.

 

A prayer was given by the temple leader then her father announced Ulysses’ new rank as Duke of Fanlorn (a large municipality in the north of the Tanloren Empire) as the temple leader lowered the small ducal crown upon his head. When that was completed, the King stepped back to stand next to the Queen.

 

Ulysses was told to stand, a servant snatched the cushion away. Zulara stepped down to stand next to her husband to be and the temple leader performed the ceremony. After being wedded, the couple turned and walked out of the temple followed by the King and Queen and their families. As they stepped outside the massive doors a huge crowd stood behind the line of royal guards lining the path they would take to the open carriage. The King raised his arms and the crowd silenced immediately.

 

“All hail Princess Zulara and her Consort Duke Ulysses!” He bellowed.

 

The crowd went wild as they cheered and roared. Flowers of every description were thrown at the new couple as they made their way to the carriage and got in. A huge bell began to toll and the roar of a cannon was heard saluting the continuation of a dynasty.

 

The couple were driven through the city so that the katizens could see them as they made their way to the palace. When they finally arrived, the crowds were stopped by the gates that led up to the palace proper. Zulara and Ulysses sighed in relief at the cessation of noise. They still had to be stiffly proper until they were inside though.

 

They weren’t allowed to change clothes until an exhausting session with photographers and then a news conference had been completed.

 

It was with great relief that they were allowed to go to their new quarters in the family wing of the palace. Dressers helped them off with their heavy finery. Feral and Zulara’s crowns were sent back to the storage vault for safe keeping. Finally, they were alone.

 

“We only have two hours before we must attend our wedding banquet, my love.” Zulara said with regret as she leaned against his chest.

 

“Hmm, I can do a lot in just an hour,” Ulysses purred in her ear.

 

“I think I like that idea,” She said smiling happily at her new husband as he leaned down to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Duties, Enforcer Duties and Being a Father

After all the celebrations were over, the wedding party finally returned home to Megakat City. Feral was grateful to get back to work but wasn’t looking forward to the workload that faced him. Zulara faced the same problem but was still buoyant about being married. Their wedding night had been incredible and she would never forget it.

 

As they got back to their routines, they settled into wedded bliss more easily than Feral thought they would. They were comfortable with each other, he had mentioned that to his wife a week after they returned and she just smirked at him and said ‘I told you we were meant for each other.’

 

He sighed and had to admit she had been right. He still had to get used to being called ‘your highness’ when he was doing royal duties and back to ‘Commander’ when he was in his enforcer office. Some days it did get confusing when the two duties sometimes crossed paths.

 

Hard Drive had caused havoc at the United Nations building for reasons they hadn’t been able to determine. An investigation was on going and Feral was being required to handle it in both his positions. One as Duke Ulysses, Royal Consort to Princess Zulara when dealing with the upset delegates and as Commander Feral trying to investigate the reasons behind Hard Drive’s raid on the computer handling all the business of the United Nations.

 

Sometimes during this trying time, he didn’t know what hat he was wearing until he was addressed by someone. It was really aggravating.

 

“Feral!” Came the strident call from Mayor Manx who had rushed over to try and soothe ruffled feathers and to determine what had happened. His reputation was on the line if the problem wasn’t solved quickly.

 

“Yes, Mayor,” Feral asked, mentally gritting his teeth. This he didn’t need right now.

 

“I want to know what you’re doing about finding that miscreant Hard Drive?” He snapped tensely.

 

Before Feral could answer they were interrupted by the representative of the Sayben Bay Federation. ‘Your Highness!” He said anxiously.

 

“Yes, Director Maon?” Feral asked politely.

 

“My government is understandably concerned about the possibility that sensitive data may have been lost or stolen. Can you tell me if you have determined what was done to the computer?” He demanded.

 

“I’m still waiting for a report from my computer experts on that very thing, sir. I’m afraid it does take time. I will report, in open assembly, my findings as soon as I know them. Please be patient, sir.” Feral told the irate delegate.

 

Snorting in annoyance but knowing he wouldn’t get any answers right now, the delegate merely nodded and left abruptly. Feral sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

“You’d better stay on top of your experts Feral. We need this solved as quickly as possible.” Mayor Manx jumped in again. Unless he had to, Manx refused to give the Commander his royal title which truthfully he should have as long as Feral was in the United Nations building because he represented the Princess by his presence here. It was incidental that he was also functioning as the Chief Enforcer. But Feral didn’t bother to call him on it. It just wasn’t worth it as he turned on his heel and headed for the computer room before he could be pulled away again.

 

Walking into the huge computer room, he made for the group clustered to one side.

 

“I need answers, does anyone have anything I can tell the delegates before I have a full scale diplomatic incident on my paws,” he said without preamble.

 

“I’m sorry sir, Hard Drive blitzed the system and its taking time to get it up again then it will take time to find out just what had been taken. We simply can’t go any faster than the computer is willing to go.” An enforcer specialist in computer sabotage said apologetically.

 

“I thought that might be the answer but I’ve delegates and the Mayor breathing down my neck for something. Just do your best and I’ll try to keep them off your backs.” He told them then muttered to himself, ‘Wish someone could do the same for me.” He turned away and headed back out to the controlled chaos of frantic delegates and security.

 

Two hours later, he had the delegates calmed and departed for their embassies. His unit was still working on the computer problem and the SWAT Kats were hunting Hard Drive. His enforcers were too but they simply didn’t have the weapons to capture the elusive criminal.

 

He was exhausted but still had a desk full of work to complete before days end. It was a couple of more hours later when they finally discovered why Hard Drive had crashed the computers. Apparently, the electronic thief was working for Dark Kat and that omega had been seeking some specialized information from the Republic of Jeetar. They were developing some new kind of energy and Dark Kat wanted info on where the work was being done.

 

Using his new diplomatic ties, Feral called the leader of the republic and put her on alert. Dark Kat had not foreseen the Chief Enforcers new marriage could put a crimp in his plans. He had expected the confusion, then bureaucracy to further hamper the law before he got his paws on the data. All he succeeded in doing was alerting the authorities to the danger which increased the security around the facility doing the research.

 

Feral was elated to have finally gotten the jump on that particular omega. He went home that night feeling triumphant. What would have made his victory sweeter, was to have caught Dark Kat but he’d settle for having gotten Hard Drive in his jail. The SWAT Kats had succeeded in corralling the creep.

 

When he met his wife in their bedroom, the only place they could reasonably be alone, later that evening, he was still in a buoyant mood.

 

“Something good happened after that fiasco at the United Nations, love?” Zulara asked as she dressed for dinner.

 

“Oh yes!” He smirked happily and related the events leading up to Hard Drive’s incarceration and stymying Dark Kat’s plans.

 

“Why that’s wonderful, Uly. Glad it was a successful day. The delegates will look favorably on you as well and that’s going to help you in the future as well as be useful to me when I might need a favor.” She said smiling warmly and giving him a kiss.

 

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of it that way. So glad you’re pleased.” Feral said in amusement.

 

“I am and I’ll show you how pleased tonight,” She said coyly.

 

His eyes lit up as he also changed for dinner. When they were ready he escorted her down to the dining room.

 

Later that night, he discovered why she was being so amorous. Her heat cycle had begun. It turned into a fiery night he’d never forget.

 

A few months passed, Zulara was glowing with good news for her family. She was expecting. Feral was excited and nervous. A typical male, he tried to be protective and was put in his place by his military minded mate.

 

“I’m not helpless, just pregnant, Ulysses. Stop hovering over me!” She snapped one day, both angry and amused by her husband's antics.

 

“I’m sorry, I just worry about you,” he tried to be conciliatory, failing miserably.

 

She just sighed and shook her head.

 

Some months later, when she was trapped by Viper in one of his endless schemes to take over the city, Feral was beside himself with anger and fear. His anxiety was such, he willingly used the SWAT Kats to rescue her.

 

“I need your help and I intend to go with you!” He snapped at the belligerent face of T-Bone.

 

“We are better off doing it alone, Feral. You’d just get in the way!” The pilot snapped.

 

“It’s my wife and unborn kitten that’s in there. I will be going in!” Feral snarled, fear making him angrier.

 

Razor ended the squabble by shoving his partner back. He understood why Feral felt such an intense need to be in on the rescue mission. He’d be too if his mate was involved. “He’s going, T-Bone. Let’s go and stop arguing about it before Viper has time to do something to her.” He ordered.

 

Grumbling to himself but no longer arguing, T-Bone took the lead with Feral between himself and Razor as they slipped into the BioTech Labs auxiliary laboratory near MASA. Viper was after a special bacteria that had been discovered on a moon rock. The Princess had been there to view the research for her country.

 

Viper actually had several hostages besides the Princess trapped in one of the offices while he had his plant mutations hold off the guards as he procured the rock.

 

In a three prong attack, Feral and the SWAT Kats had snuck up to the area Viper was in, discovered the hostages were safely in another office, then burst into the room before Viper could escape. The SWAT Kats took out the mutations while Feral lasered Viper, wounding him in the leg.

 

With the successful completion of the rescue, Feral sought his wife. He wrapped a relieved arm around her in joy at finding her unharmed. The next moment he was alarmed when she revealed she was in labor.

 

“SWAT Kats,” He shouted before the pair could take off after the enforcers had come in to take Viper and help the other hostages.

 

Eyeing the Commander in surprise they came to his side.

 

“I need your help. My wife is in labor. Please...can you take us to the hospital?” Feral asked urgently.

 

“Of course, let’s go. Can she walk okay?” Razor said without hesitation.

 

“I’m fine, we still have enough time.” The Princess said reassuringly.

 

“Great, come on then,” T-Bone said leading the way out of the building and to the Turbokat parked not far away.

 

Loading the pair in the cargo area, they were soon in the air. T-Bone was careful not to push the g’s for the Princess’ sake. They arrived at the hospital within ten minutes.

 

Waving off thanks, the SWAT Kats helped them offload then took off.

 

Feral held Zulara’s paw during her labor and rubbed her back whenever a contraction was too strong.

 

Three hours later, their new son was born. Feral was thrilled and a bit overwhelmed. He was a father. It was a lot to take in.

 

He spent the rest of the day contacting all those that needed to be notified. His in-laws were ecstatic and demanded they come to them when the kitten could travel. He sighed but promised they would as soon as it was possible.

 

The newspapers had a field day announcing the birth of Prince Brendon.

 

Holding his new son in the comfort of their home, Feral stared down at the miracle in his arms. He was a beautiful kitten with his father’s dark fur and his mother’s eyes. He leaned down to kiss his beloved wife who watched him with shining eyes of warmth and joy. He was the happiest kat in the city.


End file.
